The Story Of the Young Wolf
by RobbStark2002
Summary: A sequel to The Sexual Misadventures of Robb Stark. Takes place in an AU where Robb Stark doesn't die at the Red Wedding and can continue his sexual adventures. Rated M for Sexual Content.
1. Margaery Tyrell

**A/N: Since most of you guys requested me to continue the Robb Stark story. Here we are. Feel free to PM me with your ideas and please review this story.**

Margaery Tyrell sighed. It had been two weeks since Robb Stark took King's Landing. The heads of Tommen Baratheon and Cersei Lannister still adorned the walls alongside Walder Frey and Roose Bolton's rotting heads. Ser Jaime Lannister was still in the riverlands with majority of the Lannister force. Her father was in the stormlands dealing with Ser Gilber Farring who was the castellan of Storm's End. She knew that she was a hostage to her father's good behaviour. I am a Tyrell, she thought to herself. She knew that she had to secure her family's position in the reign of the Young Wolf. She also knew what she wanted to do.

Robb Stark was still mourning the death of his young wife Jeyne Westerling in childbirth. He was very lonely when he heard a knock outside his door

"Come in."

Margaery entered and found Robb sitting on the bed.

"Lady Margaery, is something wrong?" Robb asked.

Margaery shook her head.

"No Your Grace, I just was wondering if you wanted to join me for a walk" Margaery lied.

"Sure" Robb said.

Margaery let a breath of relief. Part one done with.

"Good, come with me please, Your Grace" she said.

Robb followed Margaery down the halls and was wondering where they were going. Soon they got to their destination and Margaery led them in. Robb looked around and found no one else was there, just them.

"Uh Margaery, where is everyone else?" he asked.

"Oh Your Grace, i have arranged this night just for the two of us" Margaery giggled.

Robb blinked. He was quite confused.

Margaery led Robb to the big bed that was the middle of the room. They both sat down and Margaery took the first move. She kissed Robb. Robb a bit shocked and his mind was wondering what was going on. He then felt Margaery's small hand massage his groin and it all clicked.

So she wants to do it, well then, I'll let her have it the Young Wolf thought.

Robb kissed back and gently pushed Margaery down on the bed. He got on top of her and grounded his pelvis into hers. Margaery moaned at this action. Her center was on fire and was leaking her nectar.

"Your Grace" she moaned.

"Call me Robb" he whispered lustily in her year.

"Oh Robb"

Robb kept kissing Margaery has his hands work Margaery's dress off. It was hard since it was put on very well. He wanted to rip it, but he didn't think Margaery would like that much. So he took off the dress the opposite way it was put on. Very slowly.

Margaery was in a haze of pleasure since she had never felt anything like this before. She was a novice in lovemaking in a whole. She had the concepts down and all, but didn't know what to really do in the event of intercourse.

Robb finally got the dress off and marveled at Margaery untainted body. Damn, she looked good. Her breasts were a size B and her nipples were perky and erect already. Margaery's center was covered with hair, which turned him off a bit. He didn't care for the wild bush the princess had. But he'd over look that. A pussy was a pussy after all.

He then began kissing down Margaery's body. He began kissing her lips, then face, then went to her neck and stopped there to suck her pulse point. Margaery gasped at this new sensation.

"Oh Robb" she groaned.

Robb then moved his mouth down and explored her chest. He licked the entire breast ignoring the nipple and then he switched and did the same to the other breast. Margaery arched her back wanting more of Robb's mouth on her globes of flesh.

Margaery couldn't believe all the new feelings coursing through her. It was astounding and a bit frightening too. These feeling threaten to overwhelm her entire system. But it felt so good that it couldn't all bad. She wanted more. She felt her core aching for his touch. She thrusted her hips out begging Robb to go there.

Robb's hand obliged and probed Margaery's cunt, but never dared entered. Not yet. He got her wetter and wetter. Margaery moaned.

"Robb, please, quit playing" Margaery panted.

Robb grinned and kissed Margaery.

"Patience" he said.

He then took off his clothes and Margaery saw her first nude male body. It was shocking. Robb's body was lean and muscled. Her eyes were drawn down and saw the phallus. It was big and thick, and was it jumping? That couldn't be right, was it?

"Relax Margaery. It'll be alright" Robb said gently.

Margaery trusted Robb and she let Robb blanket her with his body. The skin-to-skin contact caused Margaery to gasp. Fire spread throughout her whole body as their bodies touched.

"Oh god" Margaery groaned.

Robb smirked. He knew Margaery was more than ready. He then began to ease his cock into Margaery's virgin passage. It took some time since she was so fucking tight. He had to work his rod in a few times to finally make through. Margaery was withering through all this since this was a very new sensation. It felt so good, though a bit painful. She felt his thing push into her deeper and deeper when it stopped. She felt it hit a barrier.

"This will hurt, brace yourself" Robb warned.

Margaery nodded. She heard the first time was painful. She clamped her eyes closed and gripped the sheets.

Robb saw she was as prepared as she could be and slammed home. He ripped her hymen away.

Margaery yelped in pain and tears leaked from her eyes from the pain the shot through her. It hurt so bad. She wanted to make it stop. But the pain didn't last very long and soon she just felt Robb inside her. It felt amazing. She opened her eyes and saw Robb staring at her.

"Make love to me Robb" she said softly.

Robb nodded and began rocking back and forth, in and out of Margaery. Margaery moaned loudly as she was being violated. It was indescribable. Pleasure rocketed through her body to her brain causing it be overloaded.

"Yes Robb, oh yes. It feels so good. Please more, I want more. Please" Margaery whined.

Robb started going faster and faster, but in small increments. He wanted Margaery's first time to be the damn best she ever had. He then felt Margaery's hands moved and grip his back. Thankfully her nails were neither long nor short and sharp. She clenched his back as her first orgasm rolled over her.

"Robb!" Margaery screamed.

Robb felt Margaery come. He paused and let her ride through it. When she came down she was panting heavily.

"How was it?" he asked.

"My god, it was amazing. I've never felt anything like it before" Margaery said.

"Want another?" Robb asked.

"Yes please" Margaery said eagerly.

Robb began his thrusting again and Margaery began feeling the build up of her orgasm. It felt so incredible that such a powerful force was within her and could be released by Robb.

Robb kept working and he knew he was close. Damn, he had to hold back. He wanted Margaery to come again before he did. So he fought back as hard as he could. He worked his member in and out of Margaery's quivering core.

"Robb, so close, oh so close" Margaery groaned.

Robb sped up knowing it was a risk, but he wanted Margaery to come.

Margaery let out a wail as she came again. She slumped to the bed exhausted. She was breathing heavily. Her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her whole body tingling with her peak. A sheen of sweat covered her body.

"Oh Robb, that was so wonderful" Margaery said.

Robb smiled.

"I still need to come" he said.

"Oh please, don't let me stop you" Margaery said.

Robb began again, this time pumping in and out hard and fast. Margaery was shocked at the speed and the only thing she could do was hold on.

"Robb, Robb, oh Robb!" Margaery whined.

Her pussy still sensitive from her recent orgasm was now spiking with mini peaks hitting her. They were firing off at a rapid rate and Margaery was unable to do anything. This was all new to her.

Robb fired into Margaery as Margaery had her third big orgasm. This was her biggest and she blacked out. Before she blacked out Robb asked.

"Ready for more?"


	2. Mira Forrester

"So you've come" Robb said.

"I am sorry I am late. I had to ditch Margaery. Such a nosy little bitch" Mira Forrester replied.

"Whatever, do you have the information?" Robb asked.

"Yeah, here it is" Mira said.

She pulled a package out and handed it to Robb. Robb took it and then gave it to his guards. He then signalled them to leave.

"Good, now I believe I told you there'd be a reward, right" Robb said with a smirk.

"Yes" Mira said with lust in her eyes.

Robb grinned and pulled Mira into a deep kiss as he ran a hand through her hair. Mira moaned as she pushed her body hard against Robb's. She needed this. She had started spying on the Tyrells for Robb since he gave her better rewards than Margaery or the Tyrells gave her.

"Can't waste anytime. Need it now" Mira murmured as she got down on her knees and tugged down Robb's breeches to reveal his hard raging cock. She cooed before it then took the whole thing in her mouth and began worshipping it lovingly.

Robb groaned and gripped Mira's head as he lightly thrusted his hips back and forth fucking Mira's slutty mouth. She loved his cock. She was addicted to it. She'd do anything for it.

"Shit yes. Use that fucking tongue, whore. Use it the way I like it. Fuck, you always know how to suck my cock so good" Robb groaned as he slightly increased his humping.

Mira moaned as she felt the bulbous head of Robb's rod hit the back of her mouth. She just adjust so it could go down her throat. She started deep throating Robb as she felt his hand on the back of her head to keep her from pulling back. She breathed through her nose even though that was a kind of tricky.

Robb felt Mira's throat work his cock and never got tired of the feeling of her throat milk him. He stroked her hair like he was petting a dog or something. He soon fired his load and Mira gulped it down like a pro she is. She pulled back red face, but wanting more. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and desire.

"Strip" Robb commanded.

Mira did as she was told. Though her rack was less impressive than Margaery's since she only had a B to C cup, but they were just as succulent and tasty as Margaery's were. Mira had a hairless cunt, which she kept shaved since Robb liked a cunt with no hair. No hair to pick out of his teeth while he much away at sweet pussy.

"Good, now assume the position" Robb said.

Mira got down on all fours with her ass in the air. Robb lined up his cock and rammed it home. Mira gasped as she felt her pussy get speared by Robb. Shit, it had been so long since he had fucked her. She had failed three times getting the information he needed and he only fucked her when she succeed in her missions he gave her.

"Such a tight cunt my little whore. I see, you've been working on keep it tight just for me" Robb said as he stroked her bare back.

Mira shivered as she nodded.

"Good, now lets me loosen it for you" Robb said.

He then began to hammer way at Mira making her get pushed forward on to her elbows. She was whimpering and moaning as Robb relentlessly fucked her. She had tears coming from her eyes, but they weren't of pain nor sadness. No, they were tears of joy of having being filled with Robb once again.

"Oh yes, fuck me, fuck my cunt. It's yours and only yours. I am your slut to do with to fuck wherever you want. I live for your cock" Mira moaned out.

"That's right whore, you are mine. You belong to know one else. I own you ass slut. It's mine to do with as I please" Robb grunted.

"OH GOD!" Mira wailed as she came.

Robb felt Mira's cunt clench around him, but he kept plowing on. She was going to be spewing her juices for a while til she got his seed from him. So he kept pumping away going harder and harder every couple strokes.

Mira had tears in her eyes as Robb ravaged her body. So much pleasure was coursing through her that it was almost too much. Her knees, elbows, and forearms were scraping against the ground and it hurt a bit, but she focused on the pleasure to ignore the pain. Her juices were running down her thighs and to the ground where they pooled into small puddles. She didn't know how many times she had come so far since most of them were after shocks or mini orgasms in between her big orgasms she had. It was too much though and her body was screaming for a break of some kind.

"Not yet, not til my seed is in you" Robb said sensing Mira's body's yelp.

Finally Robb came and he pulled out watching his seed leak out of Mira's abused hole. Mira fell to the ground gasping for air. She couldn't move at all.

"Thanks for the fuck, you did a great job" Robb said.

Mira muttered something, but Robb couldn't hear it.

"Rest for a bit then I'll take you again" Robb said.

Mira nodded slightly since she was so spent.

Time passed and soon Mira was feeling alright again. Robb saw this and rolled her onto her back spreading her legs for him.

"Ready for round two?" he asked.

"Yes" Mira said.

Robb grinned and pushed himself back into Mira's cunt. This time he was going to savor it. He began going slow and Mira moaned in happiness since he wasn't whaling at her again. Robb fucked her long and slow drawing out her pleasure this time. Though it didn't really mind her which way Robb fucked her since she still got his cock inside her.

It was a long and torturous thing, but the torture was pure pleasure for Mira as she felt body hum as Robb fucked her in deep, long strokes. He seemed to touch every sensitive place inside and places that have been newly discovered. She mewled, whined and cried out her pleasure. Robb reveled in seeing the contorted facial expressions on Mira's face as she's going through her pleasurable purgatory.

Soon Robb couldn't take it and he unloaded his seed into Mira for a second time. He pulled out and leaned against the wall to rest. Mira was a panting mess trying to regain her senses. After a while Robb pushed away from the wall.

"I'll see you when you have more information, and not til then" he said then left.

Mira laid there still trying to collect herself, wondering when she'd get to see Robb again.


	3. Alla Tyrell

**A/N: Alla Tyrell is a haindmaid of Margaery Tyrell**

Alla Tyrell couldn't believe where she was right now. She was in the room of the newly declared King of Westeros Robb Stark. The guards weren't there so Robb led her there and now here she was sitting on his bed totally naked with Robb on his knees eating out her pussy. She was moaning and humping Robb's face wanting more of his talented mouth to touch her center.

"Oh Robb, feel so good. Keep going, please keep going. Damnit, use that fucking tongue. Shit!" Alla moaned as Robb's nose rubbed against Alla's clit.

Robb grinned with his full of delicious pussy. He couldn't believe how easy it was to get Alla to follow him here and then to be in this position. He figured that Alla had a lot of pent up sexual desire or what not and he was the one to release it. And release it he will. He loved doing that.

Alla couldn't believe how good Robb's tongue was or how it was hitting all of the hot spots inside when they never interacted like this before. He must be able to read her somehow. But whatever it was she was enjoying it immensely.

"Oh shit!" she said as she came again.

Robb finally got up with his face covered with Alla's juices. He pulled Alla to him and they kissed. Alla moaned as she tasted herself. She wanted more so she began licked Robb's face clean of her own juices. Once clean they kissed again.

"I taste amazing" she said with a purr.

"You do, but how about returning the favor?" Robb asked.

Alla smiled and nodded as she hopped off the bed. She unlaced Robb's pants and yanked them down along with his smallclothes. She gasped then cooed as she saw Robb in all of his glory. She rubbed her head against the hot phallus and Robb smirked. Alla then took it all in her mouth and began sucking. Robb groaned as a hand grabbed the back of her head weaving his hand through Alla's brunette hair.

"Feels good, use that tongue Alla, use it" Robb groaned.

Alla moaned as she bobbed her head sucking and swirling her tongue around the entire shaft. She then pulled back and suckled Robb's bulbous bead as she looked up at Robb with a smoldering look. Robb nearly came just at that.

"Ah fuck" Robb muttered.

Alla then got back to work sucking and bobbing the piece of meat in her mouth and enjoying the taste of it. She now could see why a lot of girls liked Robb so much. She was already hooked and he hadn't even put this thing in her dripping cunt yet. She couldn't wait for that though. She knew it was going to be fucking amazing.

Soon Robb couldn't hold back and he pushed his rod deep hitting the back of Alla's throat. Alla gagged slightly, but adjust only for Robb to unload his seed down her throat. Alla was almost overwhelmed, but she stayed cool and got all of Robb's juice without missing a drop. She pulled back and was able to get the last bits. She savored the taste of Robb's seed and smiled.

"Yummy" Alla said.

"Shit, that was one hell of a blowjob" Robb commented.

"Thanks, but now I want this beast inside me" Alla said as she stroke Robb back to hardness.

Robb grinned. He's wanted a piece of Alla's pussy for a while. Not many guys have ever tapped it and he wanted to be the few, but unlike others he wasn't going to brag about it. He wanted more so he was going to keep quiet. That's how Alla Tyrell liked it. Once you bragged you got no more, that was her rule.

Alla got on the bed and moved so she was facing the chair. She stretched her legs and pushed her heels to the drawers on either side. This revealed her juicy twat that was hairless.

"Take me Robb, take me fast and hard" she said lustfully.

Robb couldn't decline such an invitation and moved to Alla and aimed his cock and slammed into her. Alla gasped as she was penetrated. Robb stretched her so much it was almost painful, but the pleasure out weighed the pain. Robb then began thrusting in and out of Alla at a medium fast pace right off the bat. No slow from the start shit.

"Yes Robb, that's it baby. Fuck my cunt. Fuck it, good. I want your seed in me" Alla said as she worked her cunt muscles to milk Robb's cock.

"Holy fuck, where in the hell did you learn that?" Robb asked as he fought back from coming.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Alla said with a devious smirk.

Robb groaned since Alla was massaging his shaft with her cunt muscles, which was making it hard for him to keep from coming. She was making it damn hard. Alla throw out saucy smiles and winks at Robb.

"Come on Robb, can't handle a little work?" Alla asked.

"Fuck you" Robb growled.

Alla laughed.

"But you are, aren't you" she said with a smirk.

Robb growled and decided to take back his power. He grabbed Alla tightly and latched his mouth on to one of Alla's nipples. Alla hissed in pleasure. Robb grinned, payback is a bitch.

"You cheating bastard" Alla grumbled through her pleasure.

Robb kept up his assault on Alla's tits. He used his hands to rub, stroke, caress and tweak her nipples. It was so much. So much at once, the stimulation Robb was giving her with her tits with his hands and mouth to his rod sliding in and out of her dripping twat.

"Motherfucking shit" Alla shrilled as she came.

Robb had to pause as Alla's cunt clamp down on him wanting him to release his seed. He wasn't going to let it out, no, not yet. As soon as Alla's pussy stopped convulsing he began again. Alla was ready for another fight though she was panting after a very hard come. She wasn't going to let Robb win. No, she wasn't done yet.

So she began working her cunt muscles double time coaxing Robb's load out. Robb gritted his teeth as he tried to work through the 'pain'. He wasn't going to give into her, Nope, he was going to be the dominant one. It was a battle of wills and neither were willing to throw up the white flag just yet, if ever.

This kept going on with Alla coming three more times and Robb almost coming who know how many times. With that they changed positions. They fucked with Alla on her back on the bed and Robb pounding her. Then with Alla lying on her stomach on the bed as Robb tapped her. Finally they were both tired.

"One last one. We both come at the same time" Alla suggested.

"Fine" Robb said panting.

So they fucked one another with them both on the bed. They kissed one another with passion as they moved their hips in time with one another. They were both urging the other to come and come hard.

"OH FUCK!" Robb groaned.

"SEVEN HELLS" Alla let out.

They both came together and their juices spilled out of Alla and pooled out on the wrecked bed. They were both panting hard and heavily.

"So, same time next week?" Robb asked.

"Definitely, but next time I pick the place" Alla said.


	4. Elinor Tyrell

Elinor Tyrell moaned as her body was rocked over and over again in pleasure. Her pussy was being violated so deliciously by a great beast of a cock.

"OH GODS YES!" she wailed.

Robb was holding onto her bare hips thrusting in and out of Elinor enjoying how her cunt milked him. Sure, her cunt wasn't as tight, but she had much experience and that made up for that. He watched as Elinor's big breasts jiggled back and forth due to him pumping. He bent down and began licking the twin globes. Tasting the salty flavored sweat that coated them.

"Oh Robb, fuck me. Fuck me good. I haven't had a good fuck in so long. Yes, lick my tits like them, suck them, bit them. They are yours my wolf" Elinor groaned as she rolled her head back.

Robb was enjoying this so much. He wasn't sure what Elinor wanted when she first asked for his help with a personal matter, but this sure as hell beat helping the Queen of Thorns through the stairs . He was doing something he was very good at and had done many times during his journeys.

"Fuck, you're so goddamn wet and tight. When was the last time you've been stuffed?" Robb asked.

"Been so long, Ser Tallad has been very stingy with his time and has left frustrated for a long time" Elinor said.

"Well no more. I am going to give you a good fucking that'll satisfy you for a while" Robb said.

Elinor moaned as she felt Robb's hand moved and began rubbing her clit. More jolts of pleasure ripped through as she arched her back. Her twat spasmed as she came once again. She was so amazed at how long Robb was going. He had god like stamina it seemed. Finally Robb spewed his seed into Elinor. She was panting hard trying to regain her focus.

Robb pulled out and plopped in a chair close by. He was panting heavily too, but he just needed a small rest time then he'd ready for more. His organ was semi hard and glistening with Elinor's release.

Elinor slowly got up and got on her knees and crawled sensually to where Robb was sitting. She licked her lips and took Robb's tool into her mouth. She licked and sucked up her essence from Robb's cock as she worked to get him back up to full mast. Once it was Elinor really got to work showing off all the experience she had.

Robb groaned as his hands went to Elinor's brunette hair weaving his fingers through the glossy yellow locks. He pushed Elinor's face further into his groin. He felt the tip of his rod touch the back of her throat.

Elinor didn't even gag as she took Robb into her throat. She then began to deep throat Robb like a master.

"Motherfucking shit" Robb groaned.

Elinor smirked with a mouthful as she heard Robb cuss. He must've really liked what she was doing. She then moved her head back as she let her tongue slither up and down and around Robb's entire length which was quite impressive.

Robb was bucking his hips as Elinor kept going. Her tongue was doing so many insane things that it took all of his willpower to hold back his load. He then felt her hand massaging his balls trying to make him give up his seed. He groaned unable to fight back anymore.

"Shit, here I come" the young wolf announced.

Elinor backed off til only Robb's cock head was in her mouth as her tongue felt Robb's seed hit first. Four big bursts later and Elinor had a tasty treat in her mouth. She swirled it around in her mouth before swallowing it.

"Delicious Robb, thank you for the drink" Elinor said.

"You're welcome" Robb said panting.

"Now I don't suppose you return the favor, do you?" Elinor asked.

"I do, get back and let me taste that peach" Robb said.

Elinor crawled back on to where she had started and rolling on to her back she spread her legs showing off her dripping wet cunt for Robb to see. The young wolf dove in with his mouth latched onto Elinor's pussy and he began sucking on it.

"OH!" Elinor gasped.

Robb smirked as he shoved his tongue into the hot core and wiggled it around. He let his teeth rub against Elinor's clit. This had Elinor's hips jump and buck as her hands went down to hold Robb in place tightly. She wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Yes Robb, yes, lick my pussy. Lick it good. OH GOD YES! MORE, I WANT MORE" Elinor moaned loudly.

Soon Robb's face was covered with Elinor's juices. Her climax came in a tidal wave drenching his face. He licked up what he could, but it was so much. He finally was released from Elinor's almost death grip. He moved up and kissed Elinor. Elinor kissed back then cleaned Robb's face of her essence.

"Mmmm, I taste good" she purred.

"That you do, now how about another round?" Robb asked.

"Mmmm, yes, more" Elinor murmured.

Robb got off and had Elinor on the ground and then positioned her so she was on her hands and knees. He then rammed himself back into her wet heat. Elinor snapped her head back as she let out a loud throaty moan as she filled. Robb's cock touched places it didn't last time around. He seemed to be in her deeper too. Robb then began to pump in and out of Elinor hard and fast. This caused Elinor to fall to her elbows as she took the abuse.

"Oh god yes, Robb yes. Fuck me! Fuck me hard, harder, I want it harder and faster" Elinor begged and pleaded.

Robb obliged as he gripped Elinor's hips tightly thrusting in and out harder and faster. Sweat covered his body as he kept going. He was so glad he was so in shape or he'd have been worn out. He felt Elinor's cunt spasmed around Robb's rod. She had never come so much and hard ever. This had got to be the best sex she had ever gotten.

Robb grunted as he rammed in one last time into Elinor's cunt squirting his spunk deep within Elinor. Elinor slumped panting heavily trying to recover. She felt Robb remove himself and she rolled over on to her back. She looked up at Robb and smiled.

"Thank you Robb, I am so glad you were able to help me with my little problem" she said.

"Anytime Elinor, anytime" Robb said.

Elinor smiled. She knew she'd be coming back to Robb as much as she could for help with her problem.


	5. Alysanne Bulwer

"I want to thank you Robb for making laugh at th" Lady Alysanne Bulwer said.

"It was nothing" Robb said being modest.

"No, I was cold and distant before. It started when my father died. I am so glad you changed me. I have to thank you for it" Alysanne said.

Before Robb could say anything Alysanne moved in and kissed Robb. Robb was shocked, but then felt one of Alysanne's hands rub his groin. He was getting hard.

"I know I am not very skilled in this area, but I know enough" Alysanne said.

With that Alysanne started and soon removed both of their clothing. They were naked and Alysanne got her first look at Robb's nude body and drooled. Damn, the boy was built and he had such an amazing rod there. She got to her knees and began worshipping it.

Robb groaned as he felt Alysanne lick, suck and caress his cock. It felt amazing and better than when Misty did it. He grunted as Alysanne took him into her mouth and began bobbing away.

"Oh shit" he said.

Alysanne smirked as she kept sucking Robb off. She had one hand down playing with her pussy. She was getting herself wet so Robb could fuck her no problem.

"Alysanne, going to come" Robb warned.

Alysanne was ready and swallowed down Robb's entire load. She pulled back clean Robb then got up and laid on the bed spreading her legs wide to reveal her pussy to the young wolf.

"Fuck me Robb, it's been so long since I've had a cock in me" Alysanne pleaded.

Robb walked to the bed and his rod found its way home sheathing itself into Alysanne's wet, hot, tight quim. Alysanne moaned as she was being filled. Robb wasted no time and began thrusting in and out of Alysanne. She had such a damn tight pussy. Shit, she was right when it's been a long time since she'd had cock.

Alysanne grabbed Robb's head and kissed him hard. Robb groaned as his hands found their way to her breasts, which were a size C. He flicked her hard nipples making Alysanne gasp. She then grounded her cunt into Robb's thrusts. She was so on fire that it was almost excruciating. Sweat covered her whole body. She was humming with such sexual energy that it surpassed her psychic powers now.

"OH FUCK!" Alysanne screamed as she came.

As grunted as he felt Alysanne's cunt clench around him. He had to halt all movement til it passed. When it did Robb began pumping away. Alysanne groaned as Robb began again. The boy had such youthful stamina that it was incredible. Nothing in her wildest dreams or visions could she imagine Robb fucking her like this.

Robb then stopped and rolled Alysanne over and began fucking her again. Alysanne gasped at the new position since she could feel Robb hit places that he hadn't hit before.

"God yes, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me. Robb pound my pussy, use it, abuse it" Alysanne whined.

Robb grunted as he finally spilled his load into Alysanne. He then fell back panting hard.

Alysanne crawled over and was about to lick up the mess Robb had on his crotch then she got a wicked idea. She shushed her breasts together capturing Robb's cock in-between and began rubbing them up and down on the limp slimy organ.

Robb groaned as Alysanne gave him a titty fuck. It felt so good as Alysanne rubbed her tits up and down on his pole. He felt himself get hard again just by the sight of Alysanne's tits. Alysanne then dipped her head and began licking the tip, which had Robb's hips jump when her tongue made contact.

"You like that?" Alysanne asked with a smirk.

Robb just groaned in response.

"You like me rubbing my tits all over your cock. Me licking you cock sucking its head" Alysanne said as she did just so sucking Robb's cock head.

Robb groaned yet again as he instinctively thrusted his hips up. Robb then began fucking Alysanne's breasts loving every moment of it.

Alysanne kept going rubbing her tits and sucking and licking Robb's cock head. She was enjoying this very much since she had never done this before at all.

"SHIT!" Robb groaned as his seed erupted.

It covered Alysanne's face and tits. She licked it all up and used her psychic powers to gather up what she missed.

Robb was panting hard, but felt extremely satisfied.

"I hope that's a satisfactory thank you" Alysanne said.


	6. Sybell Spicer

Sybell was sitting on her bed. She had been crying again. She was now divorced. She had caught her husband, Lord Gawen Westerling, fucking some damn kitchen wench in their bed. Now she was on her own. She didn't mind that since she knew she could survive. But what she missed was the companionship. She came to King's Landing to visit her grieving son-in-law who was recently widowed. Now she sat at her room feeling very lonely.

"Lady Sybell Spicer?"

Sybell looked up and saw it was her son in-law Robb. Robb had married her daughter Jeyne Westerling a year ago. It was a lovely ceremony and the two loved each other so very much. It was very sad when Jeyne died giving birth to a stillborn baby.

"Oh Robb, is there something you need?" Sybell asked as she wiped her tears away.

"No, I just came up to see how you're doing" Robb said.

"I'm doing fine Robb" Sybell said forcing a smile on her face.

Robb frowned and moved and sat on the bed with Sybell. He wrapped a comforting arm around her.

Sybell broke down once again and cried on Robb's chest. He held her tightly letting her get it all out. Soon the tears died down and it was now hiccups and sniffling. Sybell looked up and she leaned up and kissed Robb on the lips. Robb was shocked by this and pulled away.

"Lady Spicer?!" he said.

"I am sorry Robb, I didn't mean it. I guess I was so caught up in it and I wanted to thank you for comforting me and I-" Sybell rambled.

Robb stopped her by kissing her. This shocked Sybell and she pulled away.

"Robb what are you doing, what about Jeyne?" she asked.

"Jeyne made me promise before she died to make me do anything in my power to help you at anytime. So I am fulfilling that promise" Robb said.

Sybell couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did her own daughter condone infidelity? She then felt Robb's lips on hers once again. His tongue trying to force its way into her mouth. Sybell opened her mouth allowing Robb's tongue in and it began to dance with her own. She then felt Robb's hands on her tits and she groaned thrusting her chest more for Robb. His tongue and hers battled one another as Robb kept up his assault on her chest. Robb gently laid Sybell on the bed and began stripping her of her clothes. They kept making out as this went on til she was down to her lace black bra and panties.

Robb eyed his mother in-law and saw she kept herself in shape. Her breasts were a nice C close to D cup. Not as big as her daughter nor as perky like Margaery's, but still nice. Sybell's tummy was taut and her figure was quite nice for a woman whose had two kids. She was definitely one hot MILF. Robb began assaulting Sybell's body worshipping every inch of it.

Sybell moaned loudly as she never been pampered like this before. She felt Robb's mouth, tongue and hands roam and caress her entire body with such care that it drove her insane.

"Robb" she gasped.

Robb smirked and took off Sybell's bra and feasted on her twin mounds. Sybell arched her back wanting more. Robb would play with one with his mouth with the other got his hands' attention then he'd switch having his mouth on the tit that was in his hands and the tit that was in his mouth was being worked by his skilled hands. Sybell groaned loudly as she had a mini orgasm. Her panties were soaked and Robb seemed to know this. He moved down and peeled down her drenched panties and devoured her cunt.

Sybell yowled loudly as Robb ate her out. She was withering on the bed gripping the sheets with her hands. It was so much, too much to take in at once. She saw a flash of light as she came then slumped onto the bed limp and panting.

Robb got up and peeled out of his clothes and laid beside Sybell idling playing with her tits. They weren't as great as Jeyne's nor as sensitive, but damn were they fucking amazing still even at Sybell's age.

Sybell turned to Robb and kissed him hard. Her hands touched and caressed his body loving how strong he felt under her fingers. Soon she got to his cock and from the feel of it she couldn't believe how well endowed he was. He was definitely bigger than her ex-husband. She began stroking him and Robb moved his hips in time with her strokes.

Sybell swiped the head with her thumb and collected some of his pre-come then brought it to her mouth to taste.

"Hmmm, I need to taste this from the source" she said in a sultry tone.

She then moved down and got her first look at Robb's rod and her eyes widened. She was correct indeed that Robb was bigger than Lord Gawen, far and away bigger and thicker. She was unsure how to go about it, but decided to go for it. She took as much as she could into her mouth and used her hand to jack off the rest. Robb groaned as he rested his hands on the pillows. Sybell was good, quite good. She didn't really know what he liked the way May does, but she did have a great amount of skill, which made up for that.

Sybell kept sucking away enjoying her first ever cock that wasn't her husband's for years. It made her very wet knowing she was sucking off her son in-law. She felt Robb's cock twitch then her mouth was sprayed with his seed. Sybell did her best to drink it all in, but there was so much and a bit of it spilled out. She was able to catch it. She then clean Robb off and found he was still hard even just semi.

"Ready for more?" Robb asked.

Sybell nodded and laid back on the bed as Robb climbed on top of her. He then inserted himself inside Carline and proceeded to fuck her. Sybell gasped as her walls were being stretched to the max. It had been so long and with Robb being bigger it took a bit to get used to. But soon she was withering and moaning on the bed as Robb fucked her brains out.

Robb marveled at how tight Sybell was and didn't think she was after all this time. He figured it must've been a long time since Gawen had plowed Sybell. So he was going to make up for that and then some. The copulating couple went on with them sharing kisses and hands touching and caressing the other's body. Sweat coated them, but it just made them hotter for one another.

Sybell was in a flurry of great pleasure. Her body was tingling as mini-orgasm after mini-orgasm fired through her. She had never felt anything like it. She could feel the big one coming, it was just on the edge. She could feel it. Just a little more.

Robb was pumping in and out of Sybell loving how she was hugging his man meat and knew that even though may had the edge because she knew just what to do. Sybell was still fucking incredible in the sack.

"Oh god!" Sybell moaned as she came. She saw a bright white light.

Robb felt her clench around him and pushed on. He then spurted his load deep within Sybell.

"Thank you Robb, I needed that" Sybell said then kissed Robb before falling asleep. Exhausted since it had been so long that she's had such amazing pleasure. It took all she had out of her.

Robb fell asleep a little after her. Though he made sure cover the both of them in a blanket.


	7. Megga Tyrell

Robb Stark returned back to his room after a tiring day with the small council. He wanted some sexual release. He found a pleasant surprise waiting for him as he entered his room.

Megga Tyrell was aseat on his bed

"What are you doing here, my lady" Robb asked, shocked.

"Your Grace-"

"Call me Robb"

"I heard that you fucked all my cousins, Your G-Robb. I want you to do me now."

"Are you a virgin?" Robb asked.

"Yeah" Megga said not sure where this was going, but answered honestly since this was going to be her first time.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" Robb asked.

"Um, no" Megga said nervously.

Robb smiles and moves towards Megga. Megga was nervous and wasn't sure what Robb was doing til he was upon her. She let out a small gasp just before his lips touched hers. Robb kissed Megga hard and knew she'd be hesitant in kissing back, but when she did she was slowly getting into it. The two kissed enjoying one another's mouths.

Soon clothes were being tugged and shed off. Once naked Robb moved his mouth from Megga's. Megga groaned at the loss. She then groaned and whimpered as Robb worshiped her perfect body. He moved his mouth and tongue all over from Megga's face and neck then kissing on the lips once again. Then he moved down and licked and sucked Megga's neck, chest, tummy thighs avoiding her cunt then moved to her legs down to her toes.

Megga was withering in pleasure as she felt Robb's mouth doing this to her. She had never felt anything like this before. It was just simply amazing.

Robb then had Megga sit back with her back to the headboard. Robb the squeezed her great tits together with his raging cock in-between the melons. He then began pumping in and out of Megga's breasts. His cockhead hitting her chin.

"Tip your head and take it into your mouth" Robb said.

Megga followed and began to lick and suck Robb's cock-head following what Robb was telling her. It felt amazing feeling this thing in her mouth. Robb groaned as he fucked Megga's tits. Sure she wasn't very skilled in sucking cock, but she was making up for it with enthusiasm.

"Fuck, here I come" Robb warned.

His seed spurted up into Megga's mouth. It was so much that some spilled out of her mouth and oozed out on to her tits. Megga swallowed what she had in her mouth and cleaned up the rest.

"Mmm, yummy" Megga said.

Robb panted, but knew he had to have more.

"Lay down Megga" he said.

Megga scooted down til she was lying on her back. She watched as Robb moved down to her hips. Robb spread her legs and saw that glistening center. He licked his lips and moved forward. He let out his tongue and dragged it across the lips. Megga gasped feeling this. Robb then lunged in and began devouring Megga in earnest.

Megga moaned and withered as she was being eaten out. She had never left anything like this before and wasn't sure what all these feelings were, but they all felt so good. She felt something in her belly growing and tightening. It felt like it was about to burst any moment.

"OH, OH, OH, OH!" she moaned.

Robb licked, sucked and drank up all of Megga's juices pouring out. She tasted so good, like honey. Damn, he just had to have more. He moved a hand and found her exposed clit and began rubbing it.

Megga's back arced upwards as she came violently. Robb drank up all that he could as it spilled out of her like a broken dam. Megga fell to the bed exhausted. She panting hard.

Robb crawled up and began kissing Megga again. Megga kissed back tasting herself. She tasted good. They made out for a while then Robb pulls away making Megga mewl in protest.

"Get on your hands and knees" Robb said.

Megga did as she was told and Robb got in behind her. He stroked his renewed hard cock and then aimed it at her hot opening. He then pushed in groaning as he felt Megga's tightness gripping him. Megga moaned as she felt Robb enter her. Robb pushed through til he found her hymen. He pulled back and then thrusted forward shattering it. Megga yelped in pain as tears leaked out of her eyes. Robb pushed all the way in then waited for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Robb asked.

"Yes, just give me a moment" Megga said as she wiped her tears away.

"Okay" Robb said.

After a few moments Megga gave the okay and Robb began pumping in and out of her. Megga moaned feeling her first ever cock inside her. It was so amazing, fantastic. Never in all of her long and ancient life had she ever felt such amazing pleasure.

"Oh Robb, more, more" she pleaded.

Robb rammed in harder and faster in and out of Megga. Gripping Megga's hips tightly for leverage.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" Megga cried.

"So fucking tight, you have such a fucking tight pussy. I love it" Robb grunted.

"Oh god, something is happening. OH GOD!" Megga screamed as she came.

Robb paused as he waited for Megga's high to pass. He wasn't going to come just yet. Nope, he wanted more of this sweet hole before he gave her his seed. Once Megga settled down Robb began again going harder and faster once more. Megga moaned as she fell to her elbows crying in blissful pleasure as she was getting fucked from behind.

She came again and Robb paused once more. He knew he was close to coming and it wouldn't take much more. Once Megga again settled down Robb went into a maniac mode hammering Megga's pussy at a frantic rate. He then spewed his load deep within Megga. Megga groaned and sighed as she felt Robb's seed in her.

Robb pulled out sitting on his ass while Megga still had her ass in the air.

"Damn, that was fucking fantastic" Robb said.

Megga just murmured.

"I can...I have more?" she asked.

"I don't think I can go another round" Robb said.

She slipped him a potion.

"Margaery made Grand Maester Pycelle make this for this exact situation?" Megga said.

Robb got what Megga was saying.

He chugged the vial in one go before throwing it away.

Robb's cock got hard and he felt himself with renewed vigor. He got up and rolled Megga over and then entered her again. Megga moaned as she was getting violated once again. Robb then began pounding her. Megga moaned as she felt his fierce quick movements inside her.

"Oh yes, more, more. Please. I love it, I love what you're doing to me" Megga moaned.

"I am fucking you Megga. I am fucking your lovely cunt. I fucked your tits before and I am going to fuck your tits again and your pussy too" Robb said.

"Yes Robb fuck me, fuck me. Fuck my pussy, fuck my tits. They are all yours" Megga whined.

Robb grabbed Megga's jiggling tits and groped them, rubbed them. He flicked her hard nipples and then moved down and began suckling them. Megga arched her back grabbing Robb's head keeping him there to her.

"Oh feels so good. Suck them Robb, lick them. Bite them. I love it all" Megga groaned.

Robb kept going til they two both came. They panted hard as sweat was coving their bodies. It felt amazing.

"More?" Megga asked.

"Yeah" Robb said.

He then guided Megga so she was on top of him and then she sank down on him. Her cunt sucking his still hard cock inside her wet hot depths. She then began riding Robb as he guided her a bit, but it didn't take long for Megga to get the hang of it. She was relishing and enjoying the thrill of bouncing up and down on Robb.

Robb groaned as he watched Megga move up and down on him. He moved his hands that were on her hips to her bouncing tits. He manhandled them and Megga thrusted her chest out. She kept riding never stopping, only increasing her pace.

"It feels so good. Your cock is touching in places it didn't before. Oh fuck, I want more of it" Megga moaned.

Robb grunted as he thrusted his hips upwards matching her strokes.

"Fuck, here it comes Megga" he groaned.

"Come in me Robb!" Megga screamed.

They both came and Megga fell onto Megga's chest. They laid there breathing hard. Sweat slicked their bodies.

Megga smiled and kissed Robb.

The two fell asleep with Megga cuddling Robb's chest. His hard cock still inside her.


	8. Janna Fossoway

Janna Fossoway had been lonely ever since her husband Ser Jon Fossoway marched south for Mace Tyrell's siege of Storm's End. However it all changed when The Young Wolf took King's Landing. He regularly satisfied her sexual appetite. One such instance is right now.

"Ohhhh Robb" Janna moaned.

She was bent over. Her hands gripping the nearby table, her knuckles white. Behind her Robb Stark was pumping in and out of her tight cunt. Her jeans were down to her ankles along with her panties. Robb had his hands gripping Janna's hips caressing her ass every so often making Janna purr in pleasure.

"You've got such a lovely ass Janna" Robb said.

"Mmm Robb, keep doing that. I love when you stroke my ass. It feels so good" Janna moaned.

Robb chuckled since no one knew Janna's ass was one of her biggest erogenous zones on her body. She just loved when you stroked and caressed her ass, but it had to be the right touch. It couldn't be any touch or else she'd come every time she pulled her pants up. Robb knew how to stroke Janna's ass just right.

"ROBB!" Janna screamed as she came.

Robb felt Janna's cunt spasm and convulse. He paused and waited it for it to pass. He then began again when she was over it.

Janna was breathing hard. She always came hard whenever Robb fucked her. She moaned as he continued to move. She always forgot he could fuck for so long and had amazing recovery time too. He was a damn bull in the sack or wherever you could have him. She could feel his big thick cock sliding in and out of her quivering quim and it felt so good. She closed her eyes to relish this feeling. Soon it was too much for her. She felt Robb have one hand caress and stroke her ass while the other found her clit and was tweaking it.

"OH FUCK!" she screamed.

Robb came this time around Janna's erupting cunt. Robb pulled out when he finished spilling his load and stepped back watching his seed leak out of Janna's cunt. Janna was still recovering when Robb placed her in a new position. She was now on her back with her legs spread on the table she was gripping on before. Robb inserted himself back into Janna throwing her legs onto his shoulders for good measure.

Janna moaned as Robb's cock went deep inside her than before.

"MOTHER HAVE MERCY" she said as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head.

Robb grinned as he proceeded to pound Janna into oblivion. Janna had no control whatsoever. Her brain was now shut down as pleasure ran ramped.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" Janna moaned unable to say anything else.

Robb kept going knowing he had a long time to go before he came since he had already come before. He was going to ruin Janna this time. He pulled off Janna's shirt and then snapped off her bra and began to maul her sweaty tits. Janna's tits were a nice B cup. Nothing to write home about, but they were decent. A lovely set Robb would call them.

"SEVEN FUCKING HELLS!" Janna screamed as she was hurled again to another powerful orgasm.

Robb though kept going making Janna's orgasm last much longer.

Janna had no idea how long she could stay conscious with the slamming Robb was giving her. Her whole body was shaking and quaking from her continuous orgasm she was in. Soon she saw a bright white light as another mighty orgasm crashed into her. Her body went limp and Robb stopped since he wanted Janna to be awake when he squirted inside her. He was patient and waited fro Janna to come to.

"Oh man, what the fuck hit me?" she asked tiredly.

"That would be me, and we're not done yet" Robb said.

Janna groaned as Robb began humping her once again. Her body obey even though her mind protested about this treatment. Again Janna passed out after two mighty peaks. She would come to and the cycle would continue. Janna had ten mighty ones before Robb shot his load. He pulled out and let Janna finally have peace. He sat back to cool down himself.

Janna was still laid there on the table breathing in and out hard. She raised her head weakly.

"You're a fucking asshole" she said without malice.

Robb grinned.

"Yeah, well, you liked getting fucked by this asshole" he said.

Janna had to agree with this. She laid her head back down to finish her recovery. She finally sat up feeling better. Her legs felt like jelly and she didn't want to test them on the floor just yet.

"So now what?" she asked.

"Well, we've still got time. Want to go one more for the road?" Robb asked.

"Sure, why not" Janna said.

Robb nodded and got up. He walked to Janna and they kissed. He inserted himself back into Janna and she moaned though it hurt a bit since her pussy was sore from the abuse Robb had given it before.

"I'll go slow and gentle this time" Robb said.

"Thank you Robb" Janna said and kissed Robb tenderly.

Robb fucked Janna with her legs locked around his waist. He went slow like he said and it felt amazing. Just as amazing as when Robb hammered hard. They came together this time. After that they cleaned up and headed for the door.

"I'll call you when I get my urge again" Janna said.

"I'll be waiting" Robb said.

They kissed one last time then parted ways at the doorway.


	9. Alyce Graceford

Lady Alyce Graceford was in worry for her life and her son's. She had already earned the ire of the Young Wolf when she named her newborn sin Tywin. Now the news that her uncle Ser Ferret Graceford was marching with Jaime Lannister against House Stark will only enrage him further. She had to change his mind. Desperate times called for Desperate measures, she thought to herself.

When she entered Robb's room she found him studying a map.

"Lady Alyce Graceford" He said courteosly, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

He doesn't know yet, she realized, " I want to prove the worth of House Graceford, Your Grace"

Saying that she advanced on Robb.

Robb did nothing as Alyce spread his legs and unlaced his breeches . She pulled them down then fished his hard cock out of his smallclothes. He felt Alyce stroke him a couple times til he felt her hot breath before getting engulfed by her mouth.

Robb groaned as he jumped in his seat then he bucked his hips pushing himself deeper into Alyce's talented mouth. He could feel Alyce lick and suck him as she began bobbing her head.

"Oh shit" he grunted as he bucked his hips.

Alyce smiled with her mouth full of meat though Robb couldn't see her smile. She loved how big Robb was and was a bit surprised at how big he really was. Her jaw was hurting a bit from being opened wide for so long, but she ignored the pain. She was just glad she could get the whole thing in her mouth. She had no gag reflex, which was pride herself in having. One of her hands cupped Robb's balls weighing each one then massaging them.

Robb groaned as he let a hand slip down and hold Alyce's head weaving his hand through her long black hair.

"Going to come" he warned.

Alyce increased her sucking and she was soon rewarded with Robb's spunk shooting deep into her mouth. She drank it down as she pulled away til only the head was in her mouth. She tasted the saltiness of Robb's come and murmured about how it tasted. Once the flow stopped she pulled back with her tongue flicker over the head til she was fully out.

Robb was panting hard. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

Alyce crawled back out from under the table with a grin on her face.

"I hope you're ready for more. Since this encounter isn't done with" she said.

Robb felt his prick get its second wind and rose.

Alyce grinned as she saw this happen as she peeled out of her pants to sow off her purple thong. She then got on Robb's lap and pulled the scant cloth aside and lowered herself onto Robb's pole. She moaned as she felt all of it fill and stretch her. Gods, it's been so long since she had a nice thick, long hard cock inside her. Most of the men she had recently, including her husband had small pathetic pricks and couldn't last long. But the wolf had the stamina of a bull.

Robb hissed and groaned feeling Alyce's cunt suck him in. He grabbed her hips and began slamming her up and down on him without giving her time to really adjust. This made Alyce gasp in surprise at how rough Robb was being with her. But she kind of liked it rough so it didn't really hurt her much. She was just surprised.

"Yes! Fuck me, fuck me Robb. It feels so good" Alyce murmured.

Robb kept slamming Alyce up and down with all of his might. He could feel her juices soaking into his boxers. She was a freaking damn waiting to bust.

"FUCK YES!" Alyce screamed as she orgasmed.

Her juices came flooding out and soaked Robb's boxers totally. Robb was surprised she had come so much. It almost made lose his focus as he fought the urge to come since Alyce's pussy walls were gripping him in a python grip.

Alyce went limp and Robb wanted to lay her on the table. He pulled out making Alyce mewl in protest feeling her snatch become empty. Robb set down on the chair laid Alyce on the table. He took off her shirt and then bra. There in front of him were two globes of flesh that made his mouth water.

Alyce's breasts were a modest B cup and looked quite firm and delicious. Robb bent over and licked and sucked them as his hands massaged and squeezed them too. Alyce moaned as she felt Robb's assault on her chest. She then felt him slip back inside her and she moaned loudly. Robb began ramming in and out of Alyce quim.

"Oh fuck" Alyce groaned.

Robb smirked as he flicked one of Alyce's hard nipples making her gasp. He did it a few more time feeling Alyce's cunt contract each time.

"You like that, you like me flicking your nipples" Robb said.

"Gods yes, it feels so good" Alyce moaned.

Robb grinned as he kept it out as one hand went down and found Alyce's clit and began rubbing. This really set Alyce off.

"SEVEN FUCKING HELLS YES!" she screamed.

Robb couldn't hold back this time and he dumped his entire load inside Alyce. He pulled out and his come came slowly oozing out of her snatch. Alyce laid there naked on the table trying to catch her breath.

She then got dressed and they kissed.

"We should do this again, Your Grace" Alyce said lustily.

Robb just nodded his head.


	10. Myranda Royce

Robb had just arrived at the Moon Gate as he hired a room in a tavern and started going through reports from the Seven Kingdoms. HE had a message from Leonette Fossoway telling him that she was pregnant with his son. Robb smiled.

There was a knock on the door and in came Myranda Royce. They had met when Robb just arrived at the Bloody Gate.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," He replied

"Robb" Myranda said licking her lips.

"Hmmm" Robb said.

"I was wondering if I could do something for you" Myranda said.

"Like what?" Robb asked paying more attention to his reports than Myranda.

"Oh, you'll see" Myranda said huskily.

Before Robb could turn to Myranda and ask Myranda got down on her knees and began unbuckling Robb's breeches.

"Myranda, what are you doing?" Robb hissed.

"Just sail Robb, I'll take care of the rest" Myranda said as she tugged the garment down.

Once Robb's breeches and smallclothes were down to his feet Myranda took her hand and caressed his member. Robb sucked in a breath feeling Myranda's hand stroke him.

Myranda felt Robb harden underneath her hand. My gods, he was big. Now Myranda never really seen one this big up close before, but damn it looked good. She then moved her head forward and licked the head. This caused it to jump. Oh, this was going to be good. She then proceeded to place more of her mouth onto the throbbing meat. She licked the length and cupped Robb's balls.

"Shit, Myranda" Robb muttered.

Myranda smirked as she then began to place the hot organ in her willing mouth. She started off slow using her tongue to taste the divine rod. Soon she stuffed as much as she could in her mouth and began sucking away. She was only able to three-quarters of the meat in her mouth. The rest she stroked with her hand.

Robb groaned as Myranda blew him. He was unhappy that Myranda couldn't fit him entirely in her mouth. Margaery could the first time around. But the Tyrells were born sluts.

Myranda couldn't believe how big Robb was. She worked what she could do. It felt amazing sucking on Robb. He tasted amazing. She felt his twitch and throbbing. Myranda then took her mouth away and began bath the whole length with her tongue. She heard Robb hiss as she did this. Myranda then licked and suck part of Robb's member.

"Damn, Myranda" Robb muttered.

Myranda smirked as she kept her work on Robb's cock. She wanted his seed in her belly. So she used every trick she had, Not that she had many.

Robb knew he close to coming, but he wanted a shot in Myranda's cunt before he blew. So he grabbed her and pulled her up. Myranda was confused by this.

"My turn" he said.

He then spun Myranda around and pushed her against the wall. He then peeled Myranda's pants and panties down then bend her over having her reveal her ass to him. He lovingly stroked it. Sure, the ass wasn't as nice as Sansa or even Margaery, but damn she had a nice derriere. He then found her pussy, which was already wet. He probed it with two fingers causing Myranda to moan.

"Oh gods" she gasped.

Robb smirked.

"Just keep steady and I'll make you feel good" he said.

Myranda nodded and held tightly to the wheel. She then felt Robb enter her and she gasped. She felt her walls stretch and it hurt some. He seemed to be bigger than the stableboys she had fucked with. Robb seemed to touched every part of her even spots she never knew she had. When she felt Robb fully inside her she moaned.

"So full, so fucking full" Myranda said.

Robb began pumping in and out of Myranda and Myranda felt pleasure rocket through her. Oh gods, Robb was good. Robb gripped Myranda's hips as he moved in and out of the Royce of Runestone. He fucked her using all the skill he had, and he had a lot.

Myranda wasn't used to this kind of fucking. She never had such an experienced lover. Sure the random stableboy was good, but neither she nor he were skilled at all when they did it. But with Robb, he was rocking her world like no other. She felt her core clench as her first orgasm rocked her.

Robb felt Myranda clamp down on him and he stopped. He waited til it subsided then began again. He was going to ruin her.

It didn't take long for Myranda to feel another orgasm roar through and she wanted to scream, but was afraid someone down below would hear and interrupt them. So she gripped the wall digging her nails into it. She probably have splinters later after this, but who cares. A small price to pay for great pleasure.

Robb liked this cunt he was fucking. She was still tight, which was nice. He figured Myranda hadn't been used a lot and that's why she was still so tight. But no one was tighter than his mother. She seemed to always have a tight cunt for him. But that didn't distract him from the goal he was trying to achieve. That's when he felt Myranda again hit the wall and come again. He once again paused and waited til it was over til he went again.

Myranda was sweating. She didn't know how long she could keep going. Her legs were weak. It was only really thanks to Robb that she is still keeping her up. That and some kind of will power she never knew she had. But she knew one thing. She couldn't last much longer.

"Robb, please Robb. I want, no, need your seed inside me. Please give it to me" Myranda whined.

Robb decided that she'd have enough and sped up his thrusts til Myranda really had trouble keeping her body straight. With a tingling in his balls he knew he was going to come. He fired off deep inside Myranda and Myranda let out a sigh. It was over. She felt Robb pull out and she finally fell over.

Myranda sat on the ground exhausted when she felt some thing wet and cool hit her lips. She looked up and found Robb poking his spent cock at Myranda.

"Clean me" he said.

Myranda shrugged and took the limp organ and began licking and sucking off all her juices. She liked the taste of herself and she then began feeling Robb grow and harden again. Oh my, this was amazing. Jared couldn't even get it up a second time after they first did it. So Myranda kept blowing Robb. She used everything she did the first time she had Robb in her mouth.

Robb seemed to like this as he took Myranda's head and stroked her hair and cheeks. He gently thrusted his cock in and out of Myranda's mouth. He wasn't going to force her at all. He wasn't that kind of guy... yet.

Myranda kept at it never getting enough of the taste of Robb.

"Shit, coming soon" Robb muttered.

Myranda sped up til she felt the final twitch of Robb's cock and fired his load into Myranda's mouth. Myranda swirled the new liquid in her mouth. It was different, but she liked it. She swallowed it and looked up at Robb.

"That was amazing" Robb said.

"It was" Myranda said.


	11. Mya Stone

Mya Stone was pleased to have the honor of esorting the legend Robb Stark up to the Eyrie to visit his aunt. She had to admit that he looked like some sort of hero from the songs her wet nurse told her, all muscular and handsome. He was also very kind to her eventhough she was a bastard.

Mya was awaiting the arrival of the mules so that they could start the long tiresome journey up the mountains to the Eyrie. She was in the tavern, drinking amug of ale, when she decided that she needed some fresh air.

Before she even left the tavern, someone put a hand over her mouth and dragged her into a room and closed the door. Sh turned to see who her assailant was only to find the face of the legendary Robb Stark.

"Your Gr...Grace, What are you doing?"

Robb didn't respond as he captured Mya's lips. Mya was shocked. She had never kissed a boy before and it was even more surprising since she barely knew the boy. But she soon felt his hands snake around her waist pushing her body closer to his. Mya groaned as she felt her body against Robb's.

Robb smirked against Mya's lips. His hands soon traveled under Mya's shirt and played with her bra. He pushed his pelvis against hers grinding.

Mya was lost in a swirl of emotions and feelings she had never felt before. This was all going so fast and it felt good. So, so good. She barely registered her shirt being pulled off or her bra being tossed away. The feeling of Robb's hands on her breasts had her tilting her head back moaning in pleasure.

"Oh god" she said.

Robb grinned as he attacked Mya's neck. His hands moved from Mya's breasts causing to groan from the lost to taking off her panties. Her skirt remained on.

In the back part of her mind she heard the clicking and rustling of Robb taking off his pants. What she felt next was something round, warm, and hard probe her. It didn't enter her, but was caressing her.

She moaned as she thrusted out her hips. She wanted more.

"Please, give it to me" Mya begged.

"You sure?" Robb asked looking at her.

Mya nodded.

Robb pushed her back to the wall and thrusted deep inside her in one go break her hymen. Mya winced in pain as her virginity was taken away. He was so big in her. She could feel him pulsing, throbbing, twitching.

"So fucking tight" Robb said through gritted teeth.

Once the pain subside Mya wrapped her legs around Robb's waist and wiggled a bit, giving him the signal. Robb got it and began pushing in and out of Mya slowly. Mya groaned as her head rolled back. Fuck, she had never felt such pleasure coursing through her. It was overwhelming. She could hear the slapping of skin the squishing sounds that sounded kind of erotic.

Robb leaned in and kissed Mya again and she returned the kiss with great passion. Robb sped up his pumping to a faster though still controlled pace.

Mya's hands were gripping the back of Robb's shirt holding it tight as she felt her first ever sexual orgasm crash into her. It was intense and she thought she was going to die. Robb had to stop since Mya's cunt gripped so tightly he was going to come sooner than he wanted. Once Mya's orgasm passed he began again.

After this though he started faster and sped up quicker than before. Mya soon felt another orgasm hit her. This began the cycle and soon Mya was a sweaty mess. Her juices coated the floor as well as her skirt.

Robb had gone from kissing her to nipping her neck to ravishing her breasts then back to the neck. All this increased Mya's pleasure.

"Robb, Robb, please" Mya moaned.

Somehow through her pleasure clouded mind she remembered Robb's name.

"You want my seed?" Robb asked after he nipped Mya's nipple.

"Yes, I want it. I want you to coat my insides with your come" Mya moaned loudly.

"With pleasure" Robb said.

He then began pounding Mya hard causing her to orgasm again, but this time Robb didn't stop. He kept going til he emptied himself inside Mya. Once that was done he pulled out. Mya's tired legs let Robb go without a fight. She slumped to the floor panting. She didn't care that she was sitting in her own juices.

Robb left her there as he left the room.


	12. Lysa Arryn

Lysa Arryn was a very horny woman. She hadn't had sex since her husband Jon Arryn died. SO it didn't take long before she was able to seduce her visiting nephew.

"Now, let me see what I have to work with" Lysa said.

Robb gulped and slowly took off his clothes. Once naked Lysa circled him surveying him.

"Hmmm, I guess you'll have to do" she said.

"Very well, I guess I better show you myself as well" Lysa said with a sigh.

She dropped the simple robe she had on. Robb's cock jumped at the sight of the naked goddess. Damn, she looked fucking fine. Her breasts were high and firm. Though not as big as his mother's. She had long legs and no hair at all around her cunt.

"Hmmm, it appears I've been mistaken" Lysa said as she eyed Robb's phallus.

Robb still don't know what to say.

Lysa motioned for Robb to get on the bed. He did and he laid there not sure what Lysa was going to do. He watched as Lysa stroked and caressed his member with her hand softly. His hips jumped at the constant contact. Damn, she knew what she was doing. Soon her mouth got in on the action and Robb let out a soft groan.

Lysa had her lips wrapped around Robb's cock as she bobbed her head up and down sucking the entire piece of meat like a lollipop. She used her tongue with expert skill swirling and twirling around the entire length.

"Shit, damn" Robb cursed as he gripped the sheets.

Lysa hummed a bit causing Robb's organ to jump in her mouth. This pleased his aunt very much and moved a hand down and cupped his sack. She massaged them til Robb came.

"Going to come my lady" Robb gasped.

Lysa felt her mouth fill with demigod seed for the first time in her life and she loved it. She then began to wonder if all Starks tasted the same or was it just Robb. But those thoughts could wait. Right now she needed some satisfying of her own. She crawled up Robb's body and when she straddling him she lower her wet peach down on his face.

Robb knew what Lysa wanted. Hell, he ate out his mother loads of times. As soon as he felt the Arryn widow's cunt touch his lips he latched on. He heard Lysa gasp and buck. Robb grinned at this.

 _Get ready for the time of your life, aunt_ the son of Eddard Stark thought.

He then began eating out the queen of the gods with every trick he knew. He swirled his tongue about, thrusted it in and out, gently grazed his teeth on the outer lips, used his nose to brush her exposed clit, he moved his teeth to nibbled at the tiny nub of nerves, he even sucked on it. All of this caused Lysa to buck and moan. She held onto the headboard for dear life.

How the fuck does this boy know how to undo me? She thought as her orgasm came crashing down upon her.

Robb felt his face get drenched with Lysa's pussy juice and gathered it up and devour it.

Lysa was breathing heavily as she got off Robb's face. She laid down beside Robb and looked at him with new eyes. She now saw not a boy, or a king, she saw a possible lover, one who could possibly satisfy her whenever she felt like it damnit.

"There is one more thing you must do Robb. You know what I want" Lysa said in a lustfully tone.

Robb nodded. His cock was ready for more thanks to the time it had to recoup. He then moved and laid himself on top of his aunt and aimed his cock in where only Jon Arryn and Petyr Baelish had been.

Robb took a deep breath and dove in. His member sank into one of the hottest, tightest, wettest cunts it has ever entered. Damn, she felt so good. Robb reveled the feeling of being inside Lysa as he pushed his entire self into her. Once fully sheathed he paused loving the feel of her holding him so tightly. He then pulled out slowly causing Lysa to gasp and moan.

"Oh Robb, feels so good. Haven't had a thing in me for so long" Lysa moaned.

Robb pumped in and out of Lysa slowly and deliberately. He wanted to savor this moment since when will be the next time he tapped this.

Lysa seemed to enjoy Robb's actions as she held onto him tightly. This was probably the best sex she had ever had.

Robb soon increased his pace wanting more out of it. Lysa moved her hips to match Robb's up tempo rhythm. Soon panting, grunting, gasping and moaning were the only things being heard.

"Yes Robb, yes. Feed me you cock feed it to my needy cunt" Lysa moaned.

Robb was kind of shocked hearing such language out of Lysa's mouth since it was so foul for his aunt. But hell it was a turn on as well. He then felt her tight velvety walls clutch and convulse around him. her cum spread on the bed pooling in an area. Robb knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Going to come soon, where should I put it?" he asked.

"In me Robb. I want your wolf seed in me" Lysa ordered through a groan.

Robb obeyed and fired deep within Lysa with a final thrust. He laid there panting using Lysa's breasts to rest his head. He felt Lysa stroke his hair.

"That was wonderful Robb" she said.

"Thank you my lady" Robb said.

"We shall rest then another round will begin" Lysa said.

Robb just nodded then dozed off knowing his day wasn't over yet.


	13. Shae

**A/N: Tyrion didn't kill Shae here.**

Robb watched this as he got hard. He unzipped his pants to reveal his cock and began to gently stroke it as he watched the dance. He knew this woman as Shae.

Once she was naked she was right up to Robb. She straddled him bumping and grinding her cunt sliding up and down Robb's length, but never letting it penetrate her at all..

"You can touch me. You paid for the whole package" Shae said.

"I certainly did" Robb said as he grabbed her heaving D cups.

"Oh fuck" Shae said.

"I love the way you talk" Robb said.

Shae wasted no time as she raised herself up and then lowered herself down letting her slick pussy swallow Robb's flesh pole. Robb groaned feeling Shae's cunt squeeze and grip him.

"Shit, you've got a tight cunt" he groaned.

"And you've got such a big fucking cock" Shae moaned.

She then began riding him like a pro cowgirl. She had her hands on Robb's shoulders bucking and riding Robb's lap. Robb just watched as Shae worked. He grabbed a hold of her bouncing breasts to enjoy more of her luscious flesh. Shae threw her head back as she moaned aloud.

"Yes that's it. Grab my titties. Squeeze them. Pinch them, suck them. I love having my tits played with as I ride" she said.

Robb pulled the tit flesh to his face and began to bit, nibble and suck the flesh. It tasted amazing. He just buried his head in and then felt one of Shae's hands grip the back of his head to keep him place like he was going to go anywhere.

Shae kept riding Robb hard and fast loving how big and tick Robb was. Sure she had many cocks during her career as a whore, but most guys were either big or thick, never both and that left her a bit disappointed since she wanted the perfect cock. And here it was. She had heard from a few of the other girls about a client who was endowed with the perfect cock, but she brushed it off as rumors. Totally impossible.

But she was now a believer. She was riding it right now.

Robb's had his hands holding onto Shae's bare back as one hand trailed down and to the front. He tickled Shae's taut tummy making her giggle then he wiggled a finger in her bellybutton before going down further and finding her protruding clit. He began to rub it.

"Oh fucking shit" Shae moaned as she came.

She slowed her movements and Robb took advantage of this and moved her onto her hands and knees. He then took control and began to thrust in and out of her. Shae moaned as she clawed the carpet.

"Oh fucking gods yes" she yowled.

Robb kept going then he felt his nuts tighten.

"Going to come, where do you want it?" he asked.

"Paste me, I want it all over my face" Shae moaned.

Robb pulled out and Shae rolled over on her back. Robb moved up and aimed his dick and rubbed himself off. His spunk shot out covering Shae's face. It got all over. Thankfully Shae was ready. She had her eyes close so none would get in her eyes and had her mouth open just in case any got in her mouth. Robb's come hit one of her closed eyes. A bit in her mouth and all over her face with some getting into her air.

Shae tasted what got into her mouth and then used her hand to clean her face off. She opened her eyes to see Robb still standing over her with a semi hard dick in hand.

"That was quite a load" she commented as she finished cleaning herself.

"Yeah, I come a lot" Robb said.

"That's great. I'm in need of my protein shake" Shae said as she sat up and took Robb's cock in her mouth.

Robb groaned as Shae began to suck him off. His hands went to her head and he began smearing what come was in Shae's hair around like working in shampoo without water. He could feel Shae's tongue swirl around his all length and wondered how fucking long is her tongue since it seemed like she could wrapped it totally around him.

"Oh fuck, so goddamn good" Robb moaned.

Shae grinned as she kept up sucking and bobbing. She looked up and saw the intense look of pleasure on Robb's face.

He doesn't have the sexiest sex face ever, but I've seen fucking worse from some of the pigs that have fucked me she thought.

She then went back to concentrating on sucking. She did like that Robb's schlong tasted good. It meant he took care of himself and washed himself on a daily basis unlike some of the other clients.

"Shit, I'm going to come" Robb warned.

This made Shae increase her sucking and then she felt Robb's cock twitch in her mouth and her mouth was filled his come. She began to swallow breathing through her nose so she wouldn't gag. She got all of it as she sucked and bobbed a bit more making sure she got it all as well as cleaned Robb too. She then pulled back.

"How was that baby?" she asked in a sexy tone.

"Shit that was damn amazing" Robb said as he fell back.

"You're welcome sugar" Shae said then went to pick up her clothes.


	14. Bethany Blackwood

It had been a long day for Bethany Blackwood. The King Of Westeros Robb Stark had visited Raventree Hall on his way north, and her father Lord Tytos Blackwood inisisted on the two of them spending time together. She was fond of the way he laughed and she loved the way his curls fell across his handsome face.

Bethany bit her lip as she shut the bathroom door. She was very tired all she wanted to do was take a nice relaxing bath. She was wearing a fluffy terrycloth robe that hide her feminine figure. She untied the knot keeping the robe closed and shrugged it off. She looked in the mirror to looked at her naked body. She examined herself closing looking for flaws. She had a nice soft face that held eyes of a deep sapphire color. She had been told she had an angelic smile. Her brown hair was smooth and it was styled so it covered both her ears.

Her hands then drew lower and moved her hands to examine her breasts. She squeezed them slightly and weight them in her hands. Her breasts were about a B-cup, close to a C really. Her pink nipples were hard and she flicked them with her fingers. She held back a gasp.

She turned around and began running the water for her bath as she sprinkle the bath beads she always used. She sighed as she smelled the relaxing aroma. Soon the bathroom was cover with steam from the hot water and the aroma of the beads. She slipped in and sighed in content. Her eyes closed as she let the hot water relax her.

All of a sudden she felt herself get warm inside and tingly. The thought of Robb made her feel hot.

She slipped her hand up her body to her breast and began squeezing it. She gasped aloud this time. She moved her other hand up to caress her other breast. She marveled the feelings she was getting from just touching her breasts. She had never done this before since she never had any real privacy with all the servants around, but now she could since they were busy attending the king and his party. Her mind pictured it was Robb doing this to her.

"Oh Robb" she moaned.

She slowly moved one hand lower and when it got to the apex of her legs she spread them a bit to allow for easier access. One finger slowly slipped in and she began to play with herself. It started off slow, but soon she got really into it and she just did what came naturally. She was gasping, moaning, and squeaking as she was reaching her peak. When she did hit her peak she had bit her bottom lip to stop the very loud moan to escape. Her body went a bit limp from the action she had, but she was satisfied. She washed herself then got out of the tub and dried herself.

Bethany got back to her room and sighed. A knock on her door made her jump. She opened the door to reveal Robb Stark.

"Your Grace, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came for a visit to see my favorite Blackwood. And how many times must I tell you to just call me Robb." Robb said.

"Oh, right, I guess I forgot" Bethany said.

"Also Lord Edmund Tully had called an emergeny meeting to Riverrun so your father, mother and brothers have all headed there. I gave orders to the servants not to disturb both of us" Robb said.

"So we're alone?" Bethany asked.

"I guess so" Robb said.

"So what do you want to do?" Bethany asked nervously.

Robb smiled and eyed Bethany up and down with appreciation. This is when Bethany realized all she was wearing was a towel. She felt her cheeks heat up quickly as she used her arms to try and cover herself even more.

"I think I know what we can do?" Robb said huskily.

Before Bethany could do or say a thing Robb leaned in and kissed her. Bethany's whole body froze. She had no idea what to do. She never kissed a boy before. But Robb seemed to know what to do. He wrapped his arms around Bethany's waist pulling her closer to him.

Bethany's mind then snapped out of her shock and began kissing Robb back. She wanted Robb to kiss her and this was so much better than a baththub fantasy.

When Robb pulled away Bethany had her eyes closed and she whimpered from the loss of contact.

"Bethany, do you trust me?" Robb asked.

Bethany opened her eyes and she nodded.

Robb pushed her in and closed her door. Bethany was confused, but soon Robb's lips were on her again and all thinking ceased. She felt Robb move his hands caressing her bare arms and she shivered, but in excitement. Somewhere in her mind she knew what Robb wanted to do and she was willing to let him to do it. Soon her towel dropped from her body and she shivered again, but this time from the cold.

"Don't worry, you be warm again quite soon" Robb said.

He then pulled away and shucked off his clothes. Bethany watched this all in fascination since she never saw a boy naked before. She eyed Robb lean muscled chest when he took of his shirt. When he took off his pants she saw a nice bulge. Her eyes widen and wondered how that was supposed to fit inside her. Soon Robb took off his underwear so he was just as naked as Bethany.

He then embraced her again kissing her hungrily. Bethany kissed back with just as much passion. Soon they were on her bed. Robb was on to top of her and his hands roaming all over her body.

"You're beautiful Bethany" Robb said.

Bethany just smiled.

Robb's hands moved to Bethany's breasts and caressed them with reverence. He was worshiping her body. He squeezed and molded Bethany's breasts and she was moaning. She never thought feeling someone else doing the same thing she did with her breasts would be so exciting. His hands pinched and rolled her nipples making her gasp. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. Bethany complied and gasped as she felt Robb's hand play with her wet folds.

Robb was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow.

Bethany moaned as she felt Robb's fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before.

"Oh Robb" she moaned.

Robb peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Bethany. Bethany was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach. It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was.

"Robb" Bethany whimpered.

"Let go Bethany, let go for me" Robb said then kissed her hard on the mouth.

Bethany let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Robb in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with a ferocious intensity.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes" Bethany said quietly.

Robb moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to Bethany's pussy. He slowly pushed in making Bethany gasp. He was so big and thick she wasn't sure that he'd fit inside her. She then felt him stop and looked at Robb with a curious look. Robb had hit her hymen. He then pulled back some.

"This is going to hurt" Robb warned.

"Please Robb, do it" Bethany whispered.

Robb nodded. He pulled back a bit more and with one mighty thrust he charged forward and broke Bethany's barrier. Bethany screamed in pain. She dug her nails into Robb's back so hard that blood was sure to be left behind. Robb was fully in Bethany, but he waited for Bethany's pain to subside. He watched her face to let him know when it was time. Bethany opened her eyes and looked at Robb. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready.

Robb nodded back then slowly drew back. Bethany whimpered as she felt Robb's cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Robb gained a rhythm and Bethany was matching it with her hips. Robb was kissing her face and mutttering soothing words to her.

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. When she came to she saw Robb looking at her with a bit of worry and concern.

"I'm fine Robb. That was the best orgasm I've ever had" Bethany said.

Robb looked relieved.

"Would you like me to continue?" he asked.

Bethany nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Robb's cock in her and to have another hard orgasm. So Robb began pumping away into Bethany and Bethany relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Robb's pace quicken.

"Bethany, I'm going to come soon. Where do you want me to put it?" Robb asked.

Bethany frowned for a second then she decided.

"In me, Robb, please" she said.

Robb nodded and with one final thrust he came inside Bethany. Bethany felt a wRobb of warmth hit inside her and she liked the feeling. She didn't worry too much about getting pregnant since she could always ask the maester for some moon tea. Besides it might be fun to have Robb's kid.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms holding one another in a loving embrace.


	15. Jayne Bracken

Jayne Bracken had just arrived at King's Landing last week on the command of her father Lord Jonos. She was to serve as Robb's maid. She felt herself enjoy serving Robb as he wasn't as abusive as her father. Currehtly she was washing his clothes.

Robb grabbed a chair and sat next to Jayne and watched her work. Time passed as Jayne washed each cloth. Her eyes were getting tired, but she kept going. She jolted awake when she felt Robb's hand on her thigh.

"Your Grace, What are you doing?" Jayne asked.

"Just keeping you awake" Robb said.

His hand kept stroking her thigh pushing the skirt she was wearing up. He was caressing her bare skin and she shivered. Soon that hand moved up slowly in an agonizing pace. Jayne bit her lip as she tried to focus on the clothes she needed to wash, but Robb's touch was doing a good job distracting her.

"Your Gra-"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Robb"

"R-Robb, I need to concentrate" Jayne said.

"You want me to stop?" Robb asked whispering into Jayne's ear.

Jayne shivered. She wanted to say yes, to have Robb to stop, but her mind, her loins were screaming at her to let Robb continue. Robb seemed to know the answer as his hand kept going up and soon was touching her panties. She moaned as she felt Robb's fingers probe the fabric. She was getting wet and he knew it.

"Robb" she gasped.

"Just relax Jayne, relax" Robb breathed into her ear the kissed her neck and sucked her earlobe.

Jayne groaned as Robb pushed her panties aside and pushed two fingers inside her wet cunt. She gripped the cloth she had in her hands tightly as Robb finger fucked her with two fingers then he added a third and it looked like the cloth was about to tear in her hands as she was reaching her peak. She let out a loud yowl as she came, which echoed off the walls of the empty office. The pen was still intact as she slumped over breathing hard.

"I think it's time for a break" Robb said as he licked his fingers clean of Jayne's juices.

Jayne couldn't agree more. Robb always knew how to turn her on and now she was ready for more. She pushed Robb's petitons and papers on the desk aside making sure to keep them in order since she didn't want to have re-organize them over again. Once the desk was clean she motioned Robb to sit on the desk. Robb did as he was told and Jayne removed his pants for him.

Robb's dick was standing tall and she cooed as she looked at the phallus. She had taken it so many times either in her mouth or her pussy, but even so she still loved it. She got on her knees and took it all in her mouth. Now she couldn't do this the first few times she sucked Robb, but with much practice she could now swallow all of Robb's cock without gagging.

Robb groaned feeling Jayne suck and bob. His hands went down and weaved through her long luscious naturally curly black hair. He massaged her scalp never forcing her since he didn't want to hurt her and Jayne wasn't the kind of girl that liked it rough.

"Oh fuck Jayne, suck my cock. Shit feels so good" Robb muttered as he closed his eyes.

Jayne began humming to get Robb to come quicker. Her hand went and cupped and played with his balls.

"Shit, here it comes" Robb warned.

Jayne's mouth was filled with Robb's cream as she drank it down like it was ambrosia. She swallowed it all since she hated to waste a drop. She sucked on a bit more to get Robb's semi hard back to full hard. She then pulled back and flipped her gown up and peeled her soaking panties off. She tossed them away knowing she'd have to grab them before she left.

"I'm ready for the main event" she said in a very husky tone.

"So am I" Robb said.

He then laid on the desk and Jayne climbed on top. She lowered her dripping pussy on to Robb's cock. She had removed her panties long ago in readiness for the fucking she was going to have. She moaned as she felt all of Robb enter her. She never got tired feeling her tight walls expand from Robb's girth. Once she bottom out in Robb she looked down and then bent over and kissed Robb. Robb kissed back as his hands worked to get her blouse off. Once that was removed then her smallclothes. They were flung to the side.

Jayne began to move up and down as Robb's hands took to her breasts. Groping them, squeezing them. His thumbs flicking her hardening nipples.

Jayne moaned as she felt jolts of pleasure radiate through her from Robb's toying with her tits. This made her go faster as she humped Robb. She raised and lowered herself in an almost frantic pace wanting to fuck Robb.

Robb could feel Jayne's tight pussy grip him and he groaned. He was her first after all. Jayne had remained a virgin til Robb charmed his way into her pants. Sh thought that he actuallu loved her and that he wanted a nice solid relationship that wasn't just about sex. She never knew how wrong she was.

"Shit, how can you cunt be so tight even after all the times I've fucked it?" Robb asked as he grunted loudly as his hips thrust up as Jayne went down.

"I am just made that way baby, just for you" Jayne purred.

"That you are, you're my perfect tight little cunt" Robb said.

"And only yours" Jayne said as she kissed Robb again.

She kept riding Robb all that he was worth, but she was getting tired and Robb sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hold on to me" he said.

Jayne nodded.

With a lot of maneuvering Robb got it so he was standing on the floor with Jayne bent over the desk without even leaving her compact pussy. It took a lot of skill and practice, but they had all that.

"Now just lean forward and enjoy the ride" Robb said.

Robb began to thrust in and out of Jayne and she moaned as Robb's movements were so much better than what she had done. Sure she got pleasure when she rode Robb, but not as much as when Robb did it to her. She came very few times when she rode Robb.

"So fucking good Robb, yes, more. Give it to me more. Harder, faster. PLEASE!" Jayne howled.

Robb was really pumping in and out hard and faster in and out of Jayne to give her the pleasure she wanted and craved. He wasn't sure how long he was going to hold out though. But he wanted to make her come first. So he moved a hand down and found her clit and began tweaking.

"Oh fuck" Jayne moaned as she came.

Robb felt Jayne's cunt collapse all around him and he hissed as he tried to hold back his load, but he failed as it shot out of his cannon. Jayne let out a content sigh feeling Robb's seed coat her insides. She was so glad that she drank the moon tea this morning.

They laid there for a moment or two to regain their breathing. After that they got dressed and Robb spent the rest of the night keeping Jayne company knowing that whenever she needed a break he'd provide it for her.


	16. Joy Hill

Robb had marched into the riverlands. Yesterday there was a great battle. He defeated Ser Jaime Lannister in single combat and took him captive. But the added bonus was Ser Jaime's hot bastard cousin Joy Hill.

Robb made her sit with him in his tent.

"Now Joy, You know that your family had been a thorn in my side"

"Yes, Your Grace"

"Now give me a good reason for me to spare your lives"

"I can serve you, Your Grace"

"I have Seven Kingdoms serving me sweetie-"

Joy pulled Robb down and kissed deeply.

"Then I can please you, Your Grace"

"Call me Robb, little bird"

Joy squealed as Robb pulled her from her seat and on to the floor. They made out on the floor in front of the fire. Robb was on top of Joy as his hands trailed up and down Joy's perfect body. Her luscious breasts were straining against her top. She was getting so aroused that her nipples were hard and poking out of the cloth.

"Robb, I need more" Joy panted.

"As you wish" Robb said.

He then took off the surcoat and Joy immediately ripped off the shirt he had underneath. His bare chest was right in front of Joy's eyes. But her vision was obscured for a moment as Robb returned the favor by removing her gown.

"Damn Joy, you have some nice breasts" Robb groaned.

He then dove down and feasted on the bountiful flesh before him. Joy moaned as she gripped Robb's head with her fingers weaving through Robb's messy blonde locks. She could feel his tongue bath her hard nubs and then his teeth would nibble and graze her flesh. Then the sucking, oh the sucking. Robb was nursing on her tits.

"Oh Robb, Robb" Joy moaned.

One of Robb's hands went down and into Joy's shorts he wasted no time since he felt how hot and wet Joy was already. He shoved two fingers inside. Joy yowled as she arched her back off the floor as she was penetrated.

"Robb, oh fuck Robb. Yes Robb, fucking me. Oh yes, fuck me" Joy moaned.

Robb kept pumping in and out of Joy. His free hand unbuckled his pants, but he couldn't get them down.

"Joy, a little help" Robb pleaded.

Joy through her haze of utter pleasure saw what was going on and helped Robb remove his pants. Once gone his boxers were next. His cock was hard and ready.

"Fuck me Robb, fuck me with your cock" Joy panted.

He yanked down Joy's shorts and shoved his whole cock inside Joy. Joy moaned loudly as she was filled to the brim with Robb.

"Oh, so fucking full. Feels so good" Joy moaned.

Robb began moving sliding his dick in and out of Joy. Joy moaned as she raised and lowered her hips on time with Robb's movements. They made out as they fucked with Robb's hands playing with Joy's breasts. Thumb and forefinger tweaked her hard nipples then he palmed her entire breasts rubbing and stroking it like a lamp.

"Robb, oh Robb" Joy moaned.

"So tight Joy, you're so tight" Robb groaned.

Joy just squeezed her cunt muscles tighter and this made Robb roll his eyes back into his head.

"You're going to make me come if you keep doing that" Robb said.

"Then come baby, come in me. I want all you got inside me" Joy purred.

Robb grunted loudly as he began to fuck Joy harder and faster. This made Joy squeal as Robb was really slamming in and out of her.

"OH FUCK Robb!" Joy screamed.

Robb grinned as he moved a hand down and began to rub Joy's clit.

"No fucking fair" Joy whined.

Robb just smirked as he kept stroking Joy's clit knowing she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Come for me Joy, come" Robb ordered.

"OH SHIT!" Joy screamed as she came.

Robb felt Joy's pussy squeeze him like a vise and he couldn't hold out. He spilled his load deep inside Joy. He was about to pull out when Joy held him tight.

"You're not going anywhere mister. I am not done with you yet" Joy said.

After some maneuvering Joy lowered herself on Robb's member. They both groaned though tried to keep the volume low since they didn't want to be caught.

"Fuck me" Joy grunted.

Robb grabbed Joy by the hips and spun them around so she was against the wall. He then proceeded to thrust in and out of Joy's tight snatch. Joy moaned as she dropped her head back letting it hit the wall. She wrapped her legs around Robb's waist. The jingling of the bells on her slippers and hat were heard with every hard thrust Robb made.

"Yes, on yes. Feels so good. Fuck me hard and fast Robb. I need this so much" Joy cried.

Robb was working himself in a fervor as he planted kisses on Joy's face and neck.

Joy let out a low guttural moan as she came. Robb groaned as he kept thrusting away. He was so close. He then shot his load deep inside Joy. They rested and Joy put her panties back on. She then kissed Robb on the lips.

"This is what awaits you on the morrow if you spare my life" she said.

"Can't wait" Robb said with a grin.


	17. Taena Merryweather

Taena stared out the window as she watched Robb Stark sparr in the practice yard with the other knights of Longtable. It was a warm day even though it hadn't even hit midday. She predicted that today was going to be a scorcher. Taena just watched as Robb peeled out of his tight white shirt to reveal his well-muscled chest. She licked her lips. It had been a long time since she had been with a man. Her husband, Lord Orton Merryweather was very reluctant to come to her bed after the plot she made with Cersei Lannister

Now Lord Merryweather was with Lord Mace Tyrell, who was ruling King's Landing as the Hand of the King. This gave Taena more than enough time to watch Robb in the yard without her husband interfering. Taena knew that most of the serving wenches in Longtable drooled over Robb since she had heard all the conversation that of their gossips in the kitchens. But to Taena, she deemed she was the most in need than her daughter. So she was going to snag Robb before some other wench.

"Your Grace, why don't you come in out of that heat before you pass out" she called.

"I am almost done Lady Merryweather, then I'll come in" Robb said.

Robb had asked her to call him by his first name and not Your Grace in private since he was tired of all the courtesies showered every where.

"Alright, but please be careful" Taena said.

So Robb finished the sparring and then came inside. Taena already had some cold drinks ready for him.

"Thank you, my lady. We never experience heat like this in the North" Robb said then took a long drink.

"You're welcome Your Grace. You might want to take a bath too while you're here. You smell a bit stinky, no offence" Taena said.

"None Taken" Robb said.

Robb just nodded and after he finished his third glass of lemonade he followed Taena to the bathroom upstairs. Taena allowed Robb to use the one in the Lord Merryweather's bedroom. As soon as he started bathing, Taena launched plan was in action. She went back into the bedroom, into the bathroom and stripped herself of her clothes. She then entered the shower. Robb was so busy cleaning himself to notice til he felt a hand on his dick. He jolted and turned to find a naked Taena. His eyes roamed up and down.

Taena was still in good shape for her age. She worked out and made sure she didn't have a lot of flab. Her breasts had a slight sag, but they were a lovely C close to D cup. She had a blur furry bush. Her tummy had a bit of a paunch, but she had nice toned legs and a firm ass. She looked fucking hot wet.

"L-L-Lady Taena" Robb stuttered.

"Don't be scared Robb. Let me wash you" Taena said in a very seductive tone.

Robb's dick jumped and was slowly getting hard.

"Oh, I know what to clean first" Taena said as she saw the rising appendage.

She got on her knees and took the rod in her mouth and began to suck and bob. Robb groaned feeling the amazing sensation of a pro blowjob.

"Oh Taena, it feels so good" he murmured.

Taena smirked as she kept sucking and bobbing her head back and forth. Robb tasted so good. She used a hand and cupped Robb's heavy sac, massaging them. She swirled her tongue around and then pulled back with on the head in her mouth and suckled on that for a whole as she flicked her eyes up at Robb's. This made Robb's dick twitch even more. Shit he so wanted to come in her mouth and on her face.

Time passed so fast and Robb erupted and his seed flowed out and Taena swallowed it.

"Mmmm, tasty" she purred.

Robb panted, his cock was only semi-hard, but Taena stroked him back to hardness. She then turned around and spread her legs. She was so thankful the shower had a handlebar so she could hold on.

"Fuck me Robb, stick that beast inside my pussy, I need it now" Taena demanded.

Robb obeyed and pushed into Taena's tight cunt.

"Shit, you're tight" he commented.

"It's been so long. Now quit talking and fuck me" Taena said.

Robb was all the way in and then proceeded to thrust in and out of Taena's cunt. They both moaned in pleasure as hot water cascaded down Robb's back. He had his hands on her hips to give him better leverage. Robb had to spread his feet so he wouldn't slip on the wet floor.

Taena was enjoying getting fucked a young man like Robb. He had so much energy and she had so much pent up sexual energy that needed to be released. Robb was the right choice.

They kept going as Taena came three times from Robb's cock. Every time Robb stopped letting Taena come down. It gave him some time to cool down too. He'd then return to thrusting at the pace he was at before. He finally came on Taena's third orgasm.

Taena was a bit wobbly on her feet, but she turned and wrapped her arms around Robb's neck and kissed him. Robb kissed her back.

"Take me to bed and fuck me some more" she said.

They headed out of the bath and into the bedroom. They didn't even dry off as Taena led Robb to Lord Merryweather's large bed. On it Robb pushed his hard cock inside Taena and fucked her brains out.

Taena moaned, screamed and wailed as she felt herself get pummeled. She felt Robb's hands on her tits. His thumbs playing with her nipples. Feeling them get pinched and slightly twisted for just enough pain, but more than enough pleasure. Taena wasn't into pain when it came to sex, but she enjoyed the small amount of pain she was getting. Then she felt Robb work her clit and she saw a burst of light and came hard.

When she awoke she was on her elbow and knees. Robb was rubbing her cunt with his fingers. Massaging her nether regions.

"Oh Robb, quit toying with me" Taena whined.

"Just waiting for you to awake Taena" Robb said as he removed his fingers.

He then pushed inside and Taena moaned as Robb fucked her doggy-style.

 **/Scene Break/**

Robb started his journey further into the Reach after one last kiss from Taena though making sure no one saw it. He rode his horse south as thoughts of Lady Taena Merryweather flashed in his mind.


	18. Samantha Tarly

**A\N: Samantha Tarly is the name of Lord Randyll Tarly's eldest daughter according to a semi-canon source.**

Robb Stark had just arrived at Hornhill on his tour of the Seven Kingdoms. It was the seat of House Tarly. Since Lord Randyll Tarly and his son were at King's Landing, he was recieved by Lady Mellesa Tarly and her daughter Samantha. Robb couldn't overlook Samantha's beauty. It has been a day since Joy Hill returned home to Lannisport and he was feeling rather horny.

Later that night, he found a shy and blushing Samantha Tarly waiting for him at her father's solar. Made uncomfortable by the akward silence,Robb though decided to take action. He got in front of Samantha and pulled her into a deep kiss. Samantha was shocked by this action, but accepted it. They kissed and soon Robb's tongue begged entrance to her mouth. Samantha complied and allowed entry. Their tongues dueled against one another.

While this was going on Robb's hands slowly moved up and down Samantha's side making her shiver. Her touches were so soft, slow, and sensual. She wanted more. She began to move her hands.

Somehow they tumbled on the bed with Robb on top of Samantha. They kept making out though the heat had risen dramatically. Samantha was tugging on Robb's shirt that he was wearing as Robb was doing the same with Samantha's blouse. Both realized they were doing the same thing to each other.

They broke apart and took off their shirts. Robb stared at Samantha's white lace bra. Samantha stared back at Robb's tanned chest. Samantha then blushed as she noticed Robb was looking. It was Samantha this time to get things back on track. She kissed Robb as her hands explored the new realm that was before her. Her hands, fingers caressed the hot skin of Robb's chest.

Robb's hand roamed Samantha' skin as well. His hands went back to unclip her bra. He wanted to rip it off when he finally go it undone. He tossed the garment away and his hands sought out the twin flesh globes making Samantha gasp.

"Are you alright, did I hurt you?" Robb asked worried.

"No, I'm fine, keeping doing that. Touch my breasts" Samantha said with a red face due to embarrassment of what she was saying.

Robb just nodded and caressed Samantha's tits amazed how soft and warm they were. He weighed them in his hands letting his thumbs stroke her nipples. Samantha shivered at this.

"Robb, I, um, want to see more" Samantha said shyly.

Robb nodded as he nervously undid his pants. He pulled them down showing off his smallclothes with a bulge. Samantha's eyes just stared at the bulge.

"Um, your turn" Robb said.

Samantha blushed and removed her skirt and tossed it to the floor.

It was now Robb's turn to stare as he saw the wet spot in the crotch of Samantha's white lace panties.

"So" Robb swallowed, "what next?"

Samantha shakily pulled Robb back into a kiss.

"Lets just keep going and do whatever" she said with shaky breath.

Robb nodded and kissed Samantha back.

They kept making out again as their bodies rubbed together. It was getting too much for the both of them. Their urges, their hormones. Samantha was grinding against Robb's bulge moaning and panting. Robb was grinding back just as hard as Samantha. They both came and sighs of content came out of their mouths.

"Maybe we should get out completely naked?" Robb suggested.

Samantha nodded though she was bright red since she'd be nude in front of Robb. She hadn't been naked in front of a man since she was a baby.

The short countdown began and when the last number was uttered under great nerves and anxiety they pulled of the last of their clothing now totally naked. They stared, neither could believe what they were looking at. Robb got hard again staring at Samantha in all of her naked glory.

"Robb, I-I-I'm ready" Samantha stuttered.

"You sure?" Robb asked.

Samantha nodded and laid down.

Robb looked down at Samantha, who had gotten back in position. He then angled his cock so he'd enter her. He then sank in groaning feeling Samantha's tightness.

Samantha gasped feeling Robb enter her. She had never felt like anything like this before. It hurt slightly, but she wasn't going to say a thing. As she felt Robb sink deeper and deeper into her she was kind of glad she broke her hymen a while ago when horse-riding. When her father shouted her name she jumped and accidently tore her hymen. It hurt like a bitch.

Robb was inside Samantha and wondered why she didn't have that barrier that all virgin girls should have. He wanted to ask, but didn't know how in this situation without it feeling odd. So he just pushed it back. He then began moving.

Samantha moaned as Robb began moving back and forth.

"Oh Robb, it feels so good, more" she said.

Robb couldn't believe how amazing this felt. He was having sex again. He dipped down and kissed Samantha on the lips. Samantha returned the kiss as they passionate made out during their coupling. Robb and Samantha's hands roamed over trying to touch every inch of skin. It felt so hot and slick as sweat began to build up on one another.

Robb was fighting the urge to go faster since he wanted this to last. He wanted this to go on forever. He pulled away from Samantha's lips and went to her neck. Samantha growled in pleasure with his. His mouth moved down and to her jiggling tits. When his mouth went there Samantha gasped.

"Oh Robb, that feels so good. Do it some more please" she pleaded.

Robb obliged as his tongue swirled around her hard nipples. He was doing all that he had done to every woman he had bedded. He seemed to be doing some good since Samantha loved it. He felt her hand gripping the back of his head keeping him there. He didn't mind since Samantha's breasts felt and tasted so good.

Samantha never felt such feelings before. Her whole body was on fire. With Robb's mouth and tongue working her breasts and his dick in her pussy. Lord, why did she wait so long for this? But she knew the answer to this question. She wasn't ready before, now she was and she was having her first time with someone she actually loved and not some stable boy.

They kept going with their lovemaking. Robb was gradually going faster in his thrusting and Samantha's moaning was getting louder.

"Faster Robb, harder and faster. I want more" Samantha pleaded.

Robb went faster and harder, but still kept himself in check. He was still on his do this forever kick. But his will for that was quickly dying out as he was really getting into it. Feeling Samantha's cunt pulsate and squeeze him was incredible.

"Samantha, your pussy feels so good" he said.

"I love you too Robb" Samantha said.

They kissed deeply this time. This broke the ice between them and Robb went faster and harder without reservation. Samantha howled at this. This really made her glad that her mother was asleep sh would have definitely heard her and come in to investigate.

With the speed they were going at, it wasn't much time untill Robb was to come. He did and Samantha had come too though what she didn't know was she had a couple of mini-orgasms beforehand.

They laid there breathing hard. Both unable to put into words what had just happened.

"Robb" Samantha said speaking up after a long lull of silence.

"Yeah Samantha" Robb said.

"Thank you for being my first" Samantha said.

"You're welcome" Robb said.

This kissed and then snuggled though Robb did pull out and remove the used condom.

"Can we do it again?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, I want to do it again too" Robb said.

She got down on her knees again and took his cock in her mouth. Robb was groaning as he looked down to see Samantha on her knees sucking his hard cock. He closed his eyes to relish the feeling of Samantha's hot mouth and talented tongue.

"Oh Samantha, shit, suck that cock. Suck it, your mouth is so good around my shaft" Robb moaned.

He was sitting in the chair behind the desk as Samantha was on her knees before him.

Samantha smiled as she kept up her suck and bob job. She liked the way Robb tasted since he took good care of himself. She knew from hearing some girls that they didn't like tasting a boy's come. She loved drinking Robb's. She wanted whenever she could get it. Like that time during an assembly they had. Boy that was wild. She didn't know she had an exhibitionist fetish til that day.

She then pulled her mouth away making Robb groan.

"Why'd you stop?" Robb asked.

"Because as much as I love to suck you til I get all of your tasty come in my mouth I want it in my pussy again" Samantha said.

"What the lady wants the lady gets" Robb said.

Samantha climbed on top of Robb and lowered her drooling pussy down sucking in Robb's shiny dick. They moaned as the connected.

"Shit, no matter how many times I have you inside me you still feel so fucking good" Samantha groaned.

"Yeah, you've got the tightest pussy ever Samantha" Robb grunted as he pushed his hips up making Samantha jump.

"So fucking deep, Robb" Samantha groaned.

Robb grinned as he then slapped Samantha's ass.

"Get to bouncing." he commanded.

Samantha began to move Robb reached for her breasts. His hands were on them quickly. His thumbs pads rubbed her nipples making them hard.

"Oh, oh" Samantha panted.

Robb by now knew that Samantha's breasts were quite sensitive. He then bent his head down and began to lick and suckle the hard nubs. Samantha threw her head back as her hands weaved through Robb's hair. Robb grinned and then began to nibble on her tit flesh and this sent Samantha off hard.

"Coming!" she yowled loudly.

She then slumped over tired after her orgasm. Robb however was painfully hard and needed to release his pent up seed. He stood up making sure he was still inside Samantha. He then spun her around making her moan at the action. He then laid her down on the desk making Samantha gasp.

She felt the coolness of the desk against her sensitive tits. Robb then began to thrust in and out making Samantha moan and mew.

"Robb, please, need to rest, please" she pleaded.

"It's alright Samantha, I'm going slow. You'll be fine" Robb said gently and then leaned down and kissed her neck.

He slowly sawed in and out of Samantha's pussy. He could feel it pulse and quiver each time he withdrew for her heat. Samantha moaned as she felt Robb slowly fuck her in such a delicious way. They made slow sweet love til Robb came and Samantha came too. They laid there for a while before returning to their respective bedchambers.


	19. Leonette Fossoway

Robb next arrived at Brightwater Keep. It was the former seat of House Florent but is now held by Lord Garlan Tyrell. He was recieved by him

"Your Grace" Garlan said courteosly, "Brightwater Keep is Yours."

"Thank you, my lord"

Garlan began to drone on about how it was a great pleasure to host the king and whatnot, but Robb was distracted by the sight of a beautiful woman.

"Your Grace, It would be my pleasure to introduce to you my lovely wife, Lady Leonette Fossoway"

"A pleasure" Robb said kissing her hand. He immediately desired to have her.

 **/Scene Break/**

Garlan had gone out to dish some justice to some rebellious Florents that night and had left his wife to entertain their guest.

"So how long have you been married, Lady Leonette"

"Two years, if it pleases Your Grace'

"Still no children?"

She blushed. "Garlan has been trying, my liege. The maesters suspect that he is sterile"

"Ohhh. I'm sorry to hear that. How about I we liven up the night?" Robb gave her a smirk.

This smirk was no ordinary smirk. This smirk was Robb's trademark Smirk which made girls' panties wet with arousal. Leonette wasn't immune to this and she felt her pussy get wet. She cursed herself for falling for Robb's powerful natural charm.

"So we're going to here all alone together with no one else nearby" Robb said.

Leonette nodded not knowing where this was going.

"Excellent" Robb said.

He went and locked the door.

"What's going on, what did you do?" Leonette asked.

"Just giving us some privacy" Robb said getting up.

"Privacy, what for?" Leonette asked.

Robb then went to Leonette and pulled her into a deep kiss. Leonette was shocked and wanted to fight back, but damn, Robb was such a good kisser. She then began kissing back pushing her body closer and closer to Robb's.

"Now, that's one horny lady" Robb commented.

Leonette smirked.

She then began to tear at her gown to show she wasn't wearing any smallclothes at all.

Robb then felt Leonette strip him and he did nothing. Once naked Robb wasted no time and pulled Leonette into another kiss. Leonette kissed back hard and pushed her body to Robb's. She withered and grounded her body to Robb's feeling his hard cock against her stomach.

"Fuck, Lady Leonette, what are you, an animal in heat or something?" Robb asked in a groan.

"No, I just don't care for foreplay. I wanted to get fucked that's all" Leonette panted.

She then got on her tiptoes and with precision she slipped Robb's cock into her dripping pussy. As she got back to the soles of her feet she moaned feeling Robb inside her.

"Goddamnit Leonetthe, so fucking tight" Robb growled.

"And proud of it Stark." Leonette panted as she moved her hips. Moving her feet from being on her tiptoes then flat on the floor.

Robb grabbed her hips and helped her. Though it was a bit hard fucking when both are standing with no support whatsoever. So he pushed Leonette so her back was on the wall. Leonette gasped since she felt the cool surface on her skin. But that sensation didn't last as Robb picked up the pace and fucked in earnest. Leonette mewled as she clawed Robb's back as her legs wrapped around his waist not wanting him to leave.

"Yes Robb, fuck my pussy, fucking pound it. I want to be limping after this damnit. Harder, fucking harder!" the Fossoway barked.

Robb grunted and groaned as he pushed himself in and out of Leonette harder and faster each time. He didn't want to hurt her, but she seemed the type to like the rough fucking. Who knew such a sweet docile puff like her had such an odd kink.

"GODS YES!" Leonette screamed as she came.

Robb felt his cock get gripped tightly by Leonette's twat and he swore it nearly crushed it. Her muscles squeezed him so much that it was almost painful. As soon as she came down from her high Robb continued pumping in and out of her.

Leonette had her head rolled back in pleasure as Robb kept pounding her. Robb definitely was on the top of the best fucks she had ever had. Hell, he topped her first time with some Stablehand. Robb's shaft touched everywhere inside her and he knew how to beat her so deliciously that it just drove her insane with pleasure.

Soon Robb spewed his seed deep inside Leonette as she came for the fourth time. She was panting since she had never gone on this long. Fuck, no guy has ever lasted this long with her.

They were both tired and sweaty.

"That was fucking fantastic" Leonette said.

"Want more?" Robb asked.

"Hell yes" Leonette replied lustilly.

Leonette's hand moved out and stroked him for a spell then moved her mouth to cover his cock head. She suckled on it like a baby on a bottle. Robb groaned as he laid a hand on Leonette's head to steady her.

"Going to put it inside your mouth, going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours." Robb groaned.

Leonette just groaned a she felt Robb penetrate her mouth with his cock. It filled her mouth til it was all inside. She thanked god that she had no gag reflex. Her nose was buried in Robb's pubic hair. Robb then proceeded to pump in and out of her willing mouth as she sucked and swirled her tongue around the entire retreating and advance in her mouth. He tasted so good to her.

"Shit Leonette, so fucking good. Your mouth is like your pussy, so hot, wet, tight" Robb moaned.

Leonette lowered her teeth slightly so it gently grazed the skin of Robb's phallus. It caused him to groan and pump faster. He kept going and going.

"Shit, here it comes Mel, swallow it all" Robb warned.

Leonette felt her mouth get filled with Robb's milky white seed. She drank it down tasting its salty goodness. Robb pulled out and Leonette murmured in pleasure.

"Yeah, I need it" Leonette purred.

Robb had Leonette move and sit on table since it seemed it was the right height for him to enter her pussy. Leonette moaned as Robb began to fuck her. She grasped his broad shoulders as he pummeled her tight pussy. Robb panted and grunted into her ear and that just spurred her on. It was sweet sensual music.

"Yes Robb, on yes. Fuck me, fuck me good. I need all the courage you can give me. Take all those nerves away. Pound them out of ME!" Leonette roared.

Robb did as he was told and was thrusting in and out hard and fast.

Leonette yowled in pleasure as she came and Robb shot his third load into her. They stayed there for a spell to recover themselves. Then Leonette got fixed up making sure she didn't look like she just got fucked. Robb got situated himself. He turned to leave, but stopped and kissed Leonette on the lips.

 **/Scene Break/**

It had been a week since Lady Leonette fucked King Robb Stark. Now she was being examined by her maester. Her breasts were swollen and her stomach felt uncomfortable.

"Tell me maester. What ails me?"

"Nothing ails you, my lady." He said with a smile, "You are pregnant."

 **A/N: And that is for all the guys who have been requesting pregnancies.**


	20. Gwyneth Yronwood

Gwyneth Yronwood was kneeling in her garden humming. Now this was not unusual for a her since she loved the outdoors, but the odd thing was Gwyneth wearing a skirt as she tilled the soil and nurtured the seed. She would usually be wearing an old pair of trousers she didn't mind wrecking, but today she just forgot and here she was playing in the soil in a skirt. She didn't even sense someone was approaching her from behind til she felt their hands on her ass. She turned and was ready to stab them with her trowel when she found it was just Robb Stark.

"You scared me Robb. Don't sneak up on me like that" Gwyneth said.

"Sorry Gwyneth, but when I saw you luscious ass I couldn't help touching it" Robb said as he stroked Gwyneth's ass.

Gwyneth cooed as Robb continued to rub her rump. _Damn, he had such good hands._

"Robb, if you keep doing that I won't be able to get any work done" Gwyneth said panting slightly.

She felt her juices pooling in her panties and knew she was getting turned on.

"All work and no play Gwyneth" Robb whispered bent down with his mouth by Gwyneth's ear.

Gwyneth shivered as Robb's hot breath tickled her earlobe. She pushed her ass back into Robb's pelvis feeling his cock in between her cheeks. Robb reciprocated this by moving one his hands from her ass to sneak under her shirt she was wearing and cupped one of her bra covered breasts.

"Oh Robb" Gwyneth moaned.

"Feel good?" Robb asked as he grounded his groin into Gwyneth's ass.

"Yes, oh gods, don't stop" Gwyneth groaned as she rubbed her ass harder against Robb.

Their grinding soon got too much for them and Robb used his free hand and yanked down Gwyneth's panties and fingered her gushing hole.

"Fuck Robb, I'm already wet enough. Just stick that damn sword in me" Gwyneth demanded.

Robb chuckled as he loosen his pants and dropped them. He freed his cock and teased her a bit more by rubbing his bulbous head against the entrance to Gwyneth's opening. Gwyneth moaned with frustration and thrusted back her hips wanting Robb's piece of meat inside her only for him to pull away out of her reach. Finally Robb obliged and shoved his entire length into Gwyneth.

"Oh fucking yes!" Gwyneth squealed.

Robb pumped in and out as Gwyneth moaned and groaned. She was squeezing the soil under her hands fisting it tightly.

"Such a tight pussy Gwyneth. You always have a tight pussy" Robb grunted.

Gwyneth smirked as she squeezed her cunt muscles around Robb.

"Fuck!" Robb swore since he almost lost his load due to that action.

They continued their fucking til Robb spewed his seed into Gwyneth's cunt. Robb pulled out and spun Gwyneth around and pushed her down. Gwyneth's eyes were still glazed over from her orgasm. Robb took the chance and peeled off Gwyneth's shirt and bra. He took off his shirt too and laid on top of Gwyneth and kissed her. They continued to make out, as Gwyneth's back got dirty.

Once hard again Robb slipped his cock back into Gwyneth's used cunt again. She groaned loudly as she was once again filled by Robb. It was a feeling she knew she'd never get tired of. Feel Robb stretch her so deliciously. Her cunt was made for Robb's big cock.

Robb worked his member in and out of Gwyneth driving her back deeper and deeper into the soil. His hands was on either side of her head in the soil too gripping it with every couple thrusts.

Gwyneth had her lags spread and bent at the knees. Her toes was gripping the blades of tearing them out as each of her orgasms passed through her. Her juices were flowing out of her cunt and into the soil drenching the earth.

 _Oh fuck, we're doing it in the garden, I can't believe how fucking turned on I am right now. I've never been this damn horny any other time we've fucked. I guess I love being fucked in the garden_ Gwyneth thought.

With a final thrust Robb spewed his come inside Gwyneth's cunt. He laid there panting on top of Gwyneth as she was trying to regain her own breath. She had a few monster orgasms before Robb came.

"That was damn amazing" Gwyneth said.

"Yeah, it was" Robb said with a nod.

"Hey Robb" Gwyneth said.

"Yeah?" Robb asked.

"You can help me in my garden any time" Gwyneth said.

"With pleasure" Robb said.


	21. Arianne Martell

It had been a week since Robb arrived at Sunspear. He had looked forward to fucking Myrcella as he hadn't done it with her ever since he took her maidenhood during the feast at Winterfell. But to his chagrin she had departed to King's Landing by ship just before she arrived. Now Robb was in his chambers brooding on whether he should leave Dorne and head to the North, where Stannis Baratheon was still in open rebellion against him.

"Your Grace" He turned to find Arianne Martell at his door.

"Please enter, Princess" He said courteosly.

"Call me Arianne, my king"

"Call me Robb, Arianne" she seated herself next to him.

"Arianne, To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I need you in me Robb" She said as she leaned in and started making out furiosly with him. Robb was taken aback, but recovered very quickly.

"Mother have Mercy" Arianne moaned as she felt Robb's hands grope her tits through her gown.

She could feel his hard-on grinding against her inner thigh and pussy. She was getting so fucking wet.

"Enough teasing, I need to be fucked" Arianne demanded.

Robb pulled up and flashed her a grin. Soon her gown was gone as well as his clothes.

"FUCK!" Arianne moaned loudly as she felt Robb push his hard thick cock inside her. It had been so long since she had anything except her fingers inside her. She never got intimate with anyone recently.

"Oh Robb, you feel so good in me" she moaned.

"So tight, damn girl when was the last time you were fucked?" Robb asked through gritted teeth.

"Been so long, oh god Robb" Arianne moaned.

Robb pumped away feeling every muscle in Arianne's cunt gripping him. He loved Arianne's pussy.

"Yes Robb, fuck me, fuck me hard I need this!" Arianne shouted.

Robb quicken his pace and after almost half an hour he felt his balls tighten.

"I'm going to come!" he shouted.

"Yes Robb, spray me, I want your seed in me" Arianne moaned.

Robb came and Arianne sighed as she felt her insides get drenched with Robb's seed. Robb moved so Arianne was on the bed with him on top of her. Both were sweating. Robb had pulled out of Arianne though she mewled in protest.

"That was amazing Robb" Arianne commented.

"Yeah it was" Robb said wiping the sweat from his brow.

They positioned themselves so they were lying next to one another. They were making out as Arianne's hand worked her magic to get Robb hard again. She was jacking him off slowly so he wouldn't come too soon.

"You're too good at that" Robb commented between kisses.

"What can I say, I just love this beast" Arianne said as she gripped Robb's cock tighter.

Robb groaned from the action.

"Ready for round two?" Arianne asked as she raised her leg up revealing her wet pussy.

Robb said nothing and rolled Arianne over and sheathed himself inside Arianne once more. Arianne moaned loudly. She was so glad the walls of her room were thick. Robb began to pump in and out of Arianne with intensity. Arianne had a hard time keeping up.

"Oh Robb, that's it fuck me hard, fuck me so I can't walk" Arianne urged.

Robb shifted so he was on his knees and Arianne was lying on her back he then threw Arianne's legs over his shoulders so he had a better angle. He kept his cock in Arianne this maneuver and Arianne was so lost in the pleasure that she didn't notice anything until she felt Robb's cock hit spots that it hadn't touch before. This brought her orgasm rushing through her. Robb kept pumping away as he felt Arianne's inner walls clench him. He gritted his teeth to stave off his release. He wanted Arianne to come one more time before he came.

His wish came as he bent his head down to suck on Arianne's sweaty erect nipples. Arianne held Robb's head in places as he worshipped her breasts.

"Yes Robb, yes! Suck my tits! Lick them. I love your tongue!" Arianne shouted.

Robb wasted no time thrusting in and out of Arianne reveling how tight and wet she was.

"Such a fucking slut, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, oh gods fucking yes. I'm a fucking whore, a slut. Fuck me like the whore I am" Arianne cried.

Robb just sped up his pace and Arianne let out a orgasmic shriek as she came. Robb pumped her full of his seed just seconds as she came.

"Shit, I so needed that" Arianne panted as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Robb pulled out making Arianne groan then her eyes caught the shiny semi hard cock and licked her lips. She dove right on it sucking and tasting her own juices as well as remnants of Robb's come. She felt Robb getting fully hard once again and began throwing tricks in swirling her tongue around the entire length, then she pulled back til she only had the head in her mouth and suckled on it for a while as she looked Robb in the eye with what she assumed was a seductive look.

Robb groaned as he bucked his hips thrusting his rod into Arianne's willing mouth. He was pumping in and out of her mouth loving how it felt. Her tongue just felt so damn good. Arianne though wasn't ready to suck him off all the way. She pulled up and climbed up to straddle Robb. She saw the confused look on his face.

"I still need a couple more fucks to be satisfied" she said then lowered herself down on Robb's cock.

She moaned feeling him fill her hot cave once again. She then began to ride Robb like a pro cowgirl. Robb's hands immediately went to Arianne's bouncing tits and groped them.

"Oh yeah" Arianne groaned as she gyrated her hips.

Robb's thumbs played with her hard nipples as he squeezed the twin mounds lovingly.

With an insurmountable tremble the Princess of Dorne came. Her juices coated Robb's thighs and legs. Robb got up and Arianne was panting heavily with a glazed look on her face. Robb pulled Arianne into a kiss, which snapped her out of it.

Once clean both knew what was next. They shifted to get into position. Robb lined up his re-harden rod and pushed into Arianne tight quivering quim. Arianne threw her head back hitting the wood siding. She saw stars, but she barely registered the pain. Robb grunted and growled as he kept pushing in til he wad fully sheathed inside this lovely princess.

"Fuck me Robb, fuck me good. I want all of you in me baby" Arianne purred.

Robb's cock twitch hearing Arianne's lustful purr. He wasn't going to disappoint her one bit. He pulled out til only his head was in then shoved himself back in. Arianne gasped feeling the sudden fullness. Oh Gods, it felt so amazing.

Robb kept up his long hard pace reveling in Arianne's super responsive cunt. He loved watching how her face go through each expression as he move in and out of her. She looked so hot with her brunette curly hair a mess, a sheen of sweat on her brow, her lips parted so pants, moans, and groans could escape, how her eyes at times rolled to the back of her head in sheer pleasure. Everything was simple alluring to watch.

Arianne had a tight grip on Robb's shoulders not wanting to let go for fear of losing this sensation. It was an unfounded fear, but still it lingered in the back of her mind so it affected her. She wrapped her tan shapely legs around Robb's waist to push him deeper into her, to not let him get away from her hot moist cavern.

"Faster Robb, Faster, harder. Please!" Arianne begged.

Robb nodded and began pushing in and out harder and faster and Arianne mewled in pleasure of this new pace. This was just what she wanted, needed. Robb moved his head forward and licked and sucked Arianne's exposed neck. This had the Princess of Dorne moan and murmur in pleasure wanting Robb to do more with her body.

Soon it was too much for the two and they came together. They relishing feeling each other's releases on one another. They were panting heavily, looking one another in the eye.

After a little while, Robb was hard and ready to go, but Arianne wanted it in her mouth again before he shoved it into her pussy. She got on her knees and licked Robb's cock. Robb groaned as he felt Arianne's talent tongue get to work. Arianne knew just what to do get Robb to come. Arianne was lathering Robb's cock with her tongue before taking it into her mouth.

As Arianne bobbed her head up and down the length of Robb's cock he held her head caressing her hair and face.

"Yes Arianne, god yes" Robb hissed.

Arianne sped up her movement and used one of her hands to cup Robb's balls. She heard him grunt and knew he was close to coming. But before she could get him off Robb pulled her off him. She looked up at Robb with a look of confusion.

"As much as I want to come in your mouth Arianne I'd rather come inside of you" Robb said.

Arianne became quite wet from this. She loved it when Robb came inside of her.

Robb pulled Arianne up and kissed her then pushed her onto the bed. He got down on his knees and began licking Arianne out. Arianne moaned as she felt Robb's tongue in her. She loved Robb doing this to her.

Robb loved the taste of Arianne, he couldn't get enough. He licked, sucked, and probed Arianne's pussy to his heart's content. He felt Arianne's inner walls constrict and his mouth was flooded with juices. He drank up as much as he could, but still there was a bit dripping from his chin. He climbed up and kissed Arianne again. Arianne tasted herself and she savored the taste.

Soon Robb plunged his cock into Arianne making her gasp. Robb marveled at how tight Arianne was. Arianne seemed to be one of those girls that can keep her pussy tight.

Robb pulled out then plunged back in. He soon got into a rhythm with Arianne moving her hips to keep up. Her arms were wrapped around Robb's neck with her legs wrapped around Robb's waist to push him deeper into her.

"Oh god Robb, fuck me" Arianne moaned.

Robb complied and began pumping in and out of Arianne faster and harder. This made Arianne moan louder. Robb dipped his head and began ravishing Arianne's breasts.

"Yes Robb, lick my breasts lick them" Arianne groaned.

Robb knew he was close to coming.

"I'm close to coming Arianne" he grunted.

"Come inside me Robb, please I need it" Arianne panted.

Robb felt his balls tighten and soon Arianne's pussy was flooded with Robb's warm seed. Arianne sighed as she was filled.

"Thank you, for everything" Arianne said.

"You're more than welcome" Robb said.

Arianne rolled her eyes and then fell asleep.


	22. The Sand Snakes

Robb returned to his room after a tiring day at the Dornish court. He was supposed to meet Tyene Sand for what was hopefully a night full of fun. But there was no one in his room

He then spotted a piece of paper on the bed and picked it up. He looked at it curiously as he saw his name on it. He opened it up.

 _Come up to my room for your surprise. -Tyene Sand_

Robb blinked and wondered what could the surprise be and why was it in his room. He headed upstairs and to his room. He opened the door and found a sight he'd never forget.

There on his bed was four of the Sand Snakes. But what made it memorable was that they were completely naked and in a daisy chain eating each other out. The Young Wolf could hear the gasps, moans, groans and other sounds being heard as they ate each other like there was no tomorrow. Tyene was eating Obara out, Obara was eating Elia out, Elia was eating Nymeria out and Nymeria completed the chain eating Tyene out.

"Oh Robb, you're here" Tyene said looking up from Obara's pussy her face covered with Obara's juice.

"Uh, yeah" Robb said still kind of in shock of the very arousing sight.

"Well what are you waiting for? Whip those clothes off, we've been without cock for far too long. We've had to play each other just to get off" Elia said as she licked Nymeria' juices from her face.

"Yeah, I want to see that beast" Nymeria chipped in wiping Tyene's juices off her face with the back of her hand.

Robb wasted no time and took off his clothes. The four girls drooled at the sight of the 'holy' relic.

"Fucking god, it's been so long since I've seen a cock" Nymeria groaned as she stuffed two fingers into her dripping twat.

Nymeria entered the unique relationship the four had easily and brought a lot of interesting toys to the party. She also brought in the experimentation part too. None of the girls really did it with one another till Nymeria came in and they found it was a nice way to get satisfied when a guy wasn't available. So their relationship hit a new level. They all became closer to one another.

Obara said nothing as she got to her knees and took Robb's cock in her mouth and began sucking on it like it would be the last thing she'd ever taste.

"That bitch" Tyene growled.

"Eh, she got there first. Back to eating" Elia said then pushed Nymeria down onto the bed and began devouring the Dornishwoman's cunt again.

Nymeria moaned as she felt Elia's tongue wiggle inside her hot cavern.

"Come on Tyene, forget about her. Enjoy the ripe peach in front of you" Robb said as he thrusted his hips into Obara's mouth.

Tyene sighed and went after Elia's dripping pussy. She felt Elia's hip jerk as she made contact. She smiled liking how sensitive Elia was sometimes. This continued on til Robb spewed his load into Obara's eager mouth and the other girls came as well.

"So this is my surprise?" Robb asked.

"Yes, your own personal orgy" Nymeria said.

Robb grunted as he pumped his cock in and out of Obara's willing mouth. She was worshipping Robb's dick with her tongue and mouth. She swirled her tongue around the entire length then sucked on it for a while. She was moaning and mumbling words of pleasure.

Meanwhile on the bed Elia, Tyene and Nymeria were in heaven as they ate each other out. They all had come a couple times, but wanted more. They had a lot of experience and upped their stamina from their previous individual sexual experiences.

Robb finally came into Obara's mouth then pulled out still hard. Obara gulped down all of Robb's seed and murmured in delirious happiness. Robb walked over and got on the bed and pushed into Tyene open pussy.

Tyene moaned as she felt Robb hit home. She then began thrusting back as Robb fucked her. She pulled away from Elia's cunt and moaned.

"Oh Robb, it feels so good." she said.

"Hey no fair, I was close to coming and Tyene had to leave me hanging" Elia pouted.

"Yeah well, get back to eating me" Nymeria said as she shoved the brunette's head back to her snatch.

Obara had got up and kissed Nymeria' mouth. Nymeria moaned as she tasted Robb's seed in Obara's mouth. They made out for a while as their hands roamed each other's bodies.

Tyene was moaning and panting as she was getting fucked doggy style. She felt Robb kneading her hips and ass giving himself the leverage he needed to plow into her with ferocity.

"Fucking shit!" Tyene moaned as she came.

Robb groaned as he felt Tyene's cunt walls squeeze him. He held still letting Tyene's orgasm to pass then began plunging in and out of her once again. Tyene came several times til Robb spewed his load into her. He pulled out semi hard.

"Elia, suck me" Robb commanded.

Elia pulled out from Nymeria' cunt and turned and began sucking Robb's cock back to full hardness. Robb groaned as he gently pumped in and out of Elia's mouth. Once he was fully hard he pulled out and Elia looked up pouting since Robb took away her favorite treat.

"It's okay my lovely. You'll get more. I promise" Robb said as he petted Elia's cheek lovely.

"Now lie down and spread those sweet legs and let me fuck that lovely cunt" he said.

Elia immediately obeyed without question. Robb then shoved himself into Elia and she moaned loudly as she felt herself get filled to the brim and beyond with 100% Robb meat.

"Oh Robb, fuck me. Fuck me so good" Elia pleaded.

Robb began pumping in and out of Elia grabbing Elia's legs and throwing them over his shoulders to go deeper into Elia's cunt.

Tyene was resting as Nymeria and Obara were now in a sixty-nine and enjoying themselves completely.

"You have such a sweet cunt Obara. I love it" Nymeria said.

"Mmm yummy, yum, yum" Obara murmured as she much away at Nymeria' cunt.

Robb pounded away at Elia's cunt as she was squealing in great pleasure. Her breasts were jiggling and Robb dove down and began feasting upon them. This only increased Elia's already high pleasure.

"OH Robb!" she screamed as she came.

Robb splashed another load into Elia and then pulled out. He saw that Nymeria and Obara were eating one another out and decided he needed in on the action too. He moved over and Obara saw him coming. She removed her mouth.

"Obara, what the fuck are you doing?" Nymeria asked with great annoyance.

She then gasped when she felt Robb thrust into her.

"Oh fucking gods" she screamed as this brought her to her climax.

Robb waited for Nymeria to come down then began to pumping away at Nymeria. Obara would lick Nymeria' clit and also lick Robb's cock as it slid in and out of Nymeria.

Tyene started to work so on Elia's tits first. Starting off slow to begin with.

The two vibrated and moved around Elia's tits making the brunette wither and moan as they grazed her hard nipples.

"Tyene, why are you doing this?" Elia wailed.

"I love seeing you wither Elia, you look so damn sexy" Tyene said as she licked her lips.

Elia kept moaning and withering as her tits kept getting attention, but the ach between her legs just hurt even more.

"Tyene, I need it" Elia whimpered.

"Need what?" Tyene asked nonchalantly

"Tyene" Elia whined.

Tyene smirked as she pumped a finger in Elia's pussy.

"OH!" Elia gasped as she felt vibrations coming from her cunt.

Tyene smirked as she worked the speed up slowly in Elia's cunt.

Back with Robb, Obara and Nymeria. Robb was pumping in and out of Nymeria earnestly as Nymeria was moaning, totally forgetting to pay any attention to Obara's cunt. Obara didn't seem to mind as was doing clean up work on both Nymeria and Robb. She'd clean both of them even though they just got dirty every time.

"Fuck me Robb, fuck my tight Dornish cunt. Fuck it, show me that this cunt belongs to you" Nymeria screamed.

Robb gripped Nymeria' ass tightly as he hammered Nymeria with all of his might. He could feel himself on the cusp of shooting his load and he finally spewed it all as he slammed in one last time with Nymeria coming too. He pulled out and Obara latched her mouth onto Nymeria' weeping cunt and began devouring. Nymeria moaned as she was still sensitive from her recent orgasm.

Robb moved over and put his semi-hard organ into Nymeria' open wailing mouth. Nymeria did her best to clean Robb off, but her mind was addled with pleasure making it hard to do.

Elia had come several times thanks to Tyene's fingers and she was exhausted.

"Had enough?" Tyene asked smugly.

Elia moaned and then came again. Tyene finally ended it and took her fingers off Elia. Elia got up shakily and went over to a bag and dug through it til she found what she was looking for. She came back with a wooden cock with a tiny little appendage on it. She sauntered over, well, the best she could still weak-kneed. She got on the bed and shoved the thing into Tyene.

Tyene howled as she the cold object was inserted into her.

"So cold" she whined.

"You'll get hot very quick" Elia said as she turned it on.

The fake cock began to throb and pulsate inside Tyene with that little appendage touching her clit making Tyene hit her peak even quick.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" the Cerulean gym leader screamed.

Elia smirked thinking this was payback for what Tyene had put her through. She then moved and began feasting on Tyene's tits.

Once Robb was clean thanks to Nymeria' mouth he pulled and went to Obara's cunt. Obara moaned with her mouth full of Nymeria. Robb then began pumping in and out of Obara as Obara kept sucked Nymeria dry.

"No more Obara" Nymeria panted as she rolled of Obara.

Obara pouted that her treat was gone, but that thought didn't linger as Robb was fucking her. She moaned and mewled as she moved her hips in times to Robb's strokes.

Nymeria was wiped out for now from Obara's super eager tongue and mouth.

Tyene was in continuous orgasm it seemed. Elia kept cranking up the speed and Tyene was a wreck. She was sweaty and tired. Soon she felt the object leave her and she relaxed. Elia began licking and sucking off Tyene's juices from the fake cock.

"Mmmm, yummy" she said.

"I hate you" Tyene croaked.

Elia laughed and kissed Tyene on the mouth.

"Love you too" she said.

Robb kept thrusting in and our of Obara as he felt her tight cunt clench and squeeze him, wanting his seed. Soon he came and then pulled out. Obara sighed feeling Robb's seed inside her. She had come two times as Robb fucked her.

All around the five laid there exhausted for now, but they just needed some rest then they be ready for another round. This was just the beginning of the girls' surprise and they had the rest of the night.


	23. Brienne of Tarth

Brienne took a deep breath. What she was going to do was something a bit new for her. She was going to Robb and thank him for saving her from a couple of Lannister soldiers who wanted to rape her. He had come with his army who were marching North. There was no turning back. She was going to do this. Not even her new emerging feelings for Robb was going to stop her. Nope, she had to do this.

"Robb?"

She peeked inside his tent and gasped as she saw Robb was jerking off. Her eyes stayed lock on his member and she had never seen one ever before. Her eyes watched Robb's hand move up and down his piece of meat.

"Fuck, Brienne" Robb groaned.

He's thinking about me, Brienne thought, feeling a bit flattered by Robb thinking about her like that, but also shocked too.

Robb let out a groan as he came. He was about to clean up and he froze. He saw Brienne standing there.

Oh fuck, now what am I going to do? he thought.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like" he said even though it was a bald face lie.

Brienne said nothing and snuck in. She got down on her knees and dropped her head down and took Robb's spent dick in her mouth. Robb groaned feeling the inside of Brienne's hot mouth. She was tasting Robb's come leftover from his eruption.

Damn, not sure what the hell is going on, but who the fuck cares he thought.

Brienne kept licking and sucking just doing what she read in the books she found in her maester's library. It gave her a lot of ideas and with those books she learned how to masturbate. It really got her interested in sex. She was curious before, but this really opened her eyes. She had also read sex manuals that she had managed to steal from her visit to the citadel and stash away from her father's eyes. So she at least kind of knew what she was doing though this was the first time she took what she read into practice.

She felt Robb's cock get harder and bigger in her mouth and she had to pull back a bit since she wasn't used to something that big in her mouth. She felt bad that she couldn't put it all in her mouth.

"It's alright Brienne" Robb said reading her thoughts.

This made Brienne feel better. She began to bob her head up and down as she used one of her hands to pump Robb and the other to play with his balls.

Fuck, she's a hell of a lot better cocksucker than Sansa was her first time Robb thought.

Brienne kept going, but Robb stopped her. She looked up worried she had done something wrong. But Robb smiled at her. He then pulled her up so she was lying on top of him and kissed her. He ignored the taste of himself in her mouth. Brienne moaned this being her first kiss really. The two made out as Robb's hands gently and slowly began to pull up Brienne's shirt. They broke their lip-lock and Brienne's shirt was removed. Her pants went next then her smallclothes.

Brienne felt very self-conscious, but gasped as Robb's hands roamed and caressed her body with such reverence. It felt so good since no one had ever touched her like this. She mewled and panted, wanting more.

"Robb, please" she whimpered.

Robb smiled as he stuck two fingers into Brienne's moistening pussy. He worked his fingers in and out and found she was a virgin feeling her barrier.

Brienne moaned as she felt Robb's fingers probe her pussy. It felt so much better than when she did it herself. She then groaned when Robb removed his fingers, but then Robb brought his cock in contact.

"Are you sure?" Robb asked looking right into Brienne's eyes.

"I am Robb" Brienne said staring right back.

Robb rolled them over so he was on top. He pushed his cock inside Brienne and she winced since Robb was big and it stretched her walls like never before. Soon he got to the barrier.

"This is going to hurt" he warned.

Brienne braced herself the best she could and nodded her head. She felt the sharp pain as her virginity was ripped away. She yelped in pain as tears leaked from her eyes. She felt Robb wipe away her tears as he kissed her face and let his hands touch and caress her body to take her mind off the pain. It worked and Brienne was mewling at Robb's touch.

Then she felt Robb begin to slid in and out of her and it was at first so different and a bit painful, but then that transformed to pleasure. She was moaning and wiggling as she wanted more. But Robb held himself back wanting to give Brienne the best first time ever since she'd never had another one.

"Robb, please, oh please. It feels so good. I want more, please" Brienne pleaded.

"Patience Brienne, patience. All things good come in time" Robb said sagely.

Brienne pouted at this then her lips were captured by Robb's and they made out as he slid in and out of her. Moans escaped her mouth into Robb's as his hands roamed her body paying close attention to her small breasts. His thumbs rubbing her hard nipples. This excited her so much.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh Robb" she panted as she climaxed for the first time during intercourse.

Robb grinned as he stopped and pecked her lips.

Brienne was panting hard.

"Wow, just wow" she said.

"We haven't even gotten to the 'wow' really. That was just the beginning" Robb said.

"Seriously?" Brienne asked shocked.

Robb nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for" Brienne said.

Robb resumed his pumping and Brienne was once again moaning. She just couldn't believe how could sex was. Did this mean she was in love with Robb? She wasn't too sure since he was so young, but she knew she really did like Robb. That was for sure.

Robb slowly increased his speed, but always held himself back from going full throttle since this was Brienne's first time and he didn't want to hurt her. He'd never hurt a friend if he could help it."Robb" Brienne panted as she was feeling another orgasm building up inside her.

Robb could feel this and knew he had to come to. So he increased his pace and Brienne cried out as she came. Robb pulled out and squirted his seed all over Brienne's stomach.

"Why didn't you come inside me?" Brienne asked as she looked at the white puddle on her stomach.

"I didn'twant risk you getting pregnant" Robb said.

Brienne smiled at how considerate Robb was. She then cleaned herself up, got dressed and after one last kiss she left.


	24. Asha Greyjoy

Robb was still recovering from a wound in his latest battle against the Greyjoy scum. He was strolling through the woods alone when he came across an alone Asha Greyjoy. As soon as that, swords were drawn and a fierce fight was underway.

Asha growled as she swung her blade hard. Robb fell back a bit then fought back. Their blades clashed and Robb felt Asha getting the upper hand. He knew he was going to lose if he didn't do something fast. He then realized something. Both his body and Asha's were very close to one another.

 _There's a chance_ he thought.

The King Of Westeros pushed his pelvis forward and began grinding his groin against Asha's. Asha's eyes widen at this. She fought back how arousing this was, but she was in the heat of battle and she couldn't hold back a moan.

Robb smirked and pressed his advantage. He pushed his groin harder as he felt his cock get hard.

"Fuck" Asha moaned.

Soon the swords were tossed aside and clothes were flung about. Robb pushed Asha down before she could make a move and rammed his cock into Asha's dripping cunt.

"Motherfucking gods, fuck me Stark. Fuck me!" Asha groaned.

Robb began banging Asha hard since she wasn't a gentle girl at all. She wanted it hard and rough. He gripped Asha's hips as he brutally thrusted in and out of her cunt while leaving bruises on said hips.

"Harder damnit, I want it fucking harder. Quit being such a fucking pussy" Asha hissed.

"Shut the fuck up bitch" Robb roared as he grabbed one of Asha's breasts hard.

Asha hissed in pain, but it didn't stay as pleasure took over.

Robb kept manipulating Asha's breasts harshly as he kept his hard fucking. He felt Asha's cunt spasm and her juices flowed out spilling out on the ground. Robb grit his teeth to hold back from coming.

"Oh fuck, that so fucking good. More Robb, give me more damnit. I want more" Asha demanded.

Robb pumped as hard as he could and was probably going to leave bruises all over Asha, but he didn't give a fuck since the bitch wanted it hard and she was going to get it hard.

"FUCK!" Asha screamed as she orgasmed.

Robb felt Asha's cunt clench around him like a vice and swore up a fucking storm as he held hack his seed. He wasn't done with this cunt yet. He wanted to leave it fucking battered when he was finished with it.

Asha was panting heavily as she was coming down from her high. That's when Robb started again.

"Oh fuck Stark, don't you ever fucking quit" she grumbled.

"Shut up and enjoy the damn ride" Robb grunted.

He then began jack-hammering her once again. He slammed in and out of her so hard Asha could feel the dirt that she was lying on grinding into her back and she knew she she'd have scratches and scraps afterwards. But she had never had a great fuck like this before. The others she had were all pantywaists. Thy could never give her what she wanted, but Robb was giving it to her and then some.

Robb got a bit bored and with is cock still inside Asha he flipped her over on her hands and knees and began violating her once again. Asha fell to her elbows with the dirt scratching and scraping her knees, elbows, and forearms. Robb had a firm and brutal grip on the daughter of Balon Greyjoy's hips plunging in and out of her now abused cunt.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Asha shouted.

Thankfully Robb's army and companions were very far away, otherwise they would have a rather large audience.

Robb finally couldn't hold back and spewed his load into Asha. He pulled out watching his seed drip out of her red cunt.

"How the fuck was that bitch?" he asked.

Asha was panting heavily.

"That was just fine Robb. We should 'fight' again" she said slowly getting up and gathering her clothes.

"I agree" Robb said gathering up his own clothes.

They left the area without a even looking at one another.


	25. Shireen Baratheon

Robb had just defeated Stannis Baratheon outside the walls of Deepwood Motte. He had captured both Stannis and his daughter Shireen who was surprisingly still with him. He had seduced her daughter just to spite him before he marched on the Nightfort, Stannis' last holdout.

Shireen moaned as she laid on her back naked on the bed at Galbart Glover's chambers. Her legs spread as Robb ate out her juicy pussy.

"Oh Robb, I've wanted this so much" she cried.

Robb just smiled as he kept eating her out and she peaked again in orgasm. Breathing hard Shireen pulled Robb up and they shared a kiss and she tasted herself. She was so aroused that she thought it was the best thing in the world. She could feel Robb's hot phallus against her inner thigh and she wanted.

"Robb do it, make me a woman" Shireen said lustfully.

"As you wish girl" Robb said.

He then positioned himself and slid inside her hot slit. Shireen moaned as she was being speared. Robb was so big. She only used her fingers before and Robb was so very big bigger than her fingers. Robb then reached her hymen and paused.

"This is going to hurt" Robb said.

"I am a big girl now, I can take it" Shireen said then bit her bottom lip preparing herself.

Robb pulled back and then pushed back in ripping her virginity away. Shireen shut her eyes and tears leaked out of them. It hurt, a sharp ripping pain that just rippled through her. Robb waited letting Shireen get used to him. He kissed her tears away and his hands stroked and rubbed her body to sooth her from the pain she had felt.

Shireen finally opened her eyes and looked into Robb's eyes.

"Please Robb" she said.

Robb nodded and began to move starting off slow. Shireen moaned as she felt Robb's cock slid in and out of her. It felt so glorious, so magnificent, so… she couldn't even find any more words to describe it. Her body was humming with pleasure. Robb kept a controlled pace slowly increasing his pace by increments.

"Robb, please go faster, please. I want it all Robb" Shireen pleaded.

But Robb just kissed her.

"You'll get it all I promise, but since this is your first time I want it to be memorable for you" he said.

Robb kept up his pace increasing in his speed til he was pumping in and out of Shireen's tight little body making her breasts jiggle like bowls of jell-o.

"Oh Robb" Shireen cried as she came.

Robb groaned as he came right after her.

They were both breathing hard and Shireen kissed Robb.

"Thank you for being my first" she said.

"It's only the beginning" Robb said.

Shireen just smiled.


	26. Val

It had been a week since Robb Stark had reached the Wall. He had already put Stannis Baratheon's head on a pike outside Deepwood Motte. Stannis' wife Selyse Florent, Shireen Baratheon who was Stannis' daughter and the red priestess Melisandre were all his captives. He was quite interested in Selyse and Melisandre but the one he wanted to try out first was the blond haired Val.

He didn't have to do anything as he found her in his chambers one fine night.

"How did you get here?" Robb asked alarmed.

"It don't matter, does it?" Val asked seductively.

"I guess not"

Val pushed him bak onto his featherbed. She fished his hard cock out from his breeches. She then began to pump him and Robb groaned feeling Val's hand on his tool.

"Like that, yeah, you have such a hard cock. I can't wait til I get this in my mouth, and then in my pussy" Val panted.

This was arousing her. She could feel her panties dampen. This felt so like an erotic novella that she had read sometime ago. Her hand kept jerking Robb off with her thumb rubbing Robb's cockhead smearing his pre-cum all over the pad of her thumb. She switched hands and brought the one she had used and sucked her thumb tasting Robb's. She murmured a bit and Robb watched this and groaned.

"Val, going to come soon" he warned.

"Not yet, I want it in my mouth" Val said.

She then yanked Robb's breeches down. She wanted a clear shot with nothing hindering her. Robb gasped as he felt Val's mouth engulf his flesh pole. He felt her head bob up and down. Robb groaned as he placed a hand on her blond haired head. He helped guide her as she sucked him off.

"Shit, so fucking good" Robb hissed.

He then felt Val caress his balls letting her short nails gently drag against his sensitive skin. This undid him.

"Oh fucking shit" he uttered.

Val felt Robb's seed rush into her mouth and she began to drink it down. She realized she loved the taste of Robb's come. She sucked and bobbed Robb til he was hard again. She then worked her pants off. She then got onto Robb's lap straddling him. She wrapped her arms around Robb's neck as she lowered herself down moaning loudly as she felt Robb's cock penetrate and fill her dripping quim.

Robb groaned as he felt Val's pussy take him in. She was so damn tight.

Serna began bouncing up and down on Robb's lap and Robb groaned as his hands worked their way into Val's shirt. He cupped her bra-covered breasts and Val's head lulled to the side.

"Oh Robb" she gasped.

"Shit, Val" Robb said.

He then wrapped his arms around Val and shifted himself. Robb then proceeded to pump in and out of Val. Val moaned as she felt Robb's vigorous thrusts. Robb pulled off Val's top, tossing it aside and his hands finally could touch Val's tits. His thumbs roughly caressed her hardening nipples.

Val yowled loudly not caring if her neighbors could hear her. She was loving how Robb was doing her.

"Oh, oh, oh. Robb, that's it. keep fucking me, fuck me deep and hard. I want you to fuck me to death" Val cried. She yanked off his shirt so she could feel his nude torso.

Robb just sped up the pace thrusting in and out harder and harder each time. Their pelvic bones jarring against one another, but neither felt the pain as they were too wrapped up in the pleasure they were both experiencing.

"Robb!" Val cried ass she came.

Robb groaned as he fought back from coming. He could feel Val's pussy walls enclose around him, wanting his seed. But he didn't want to give it up just yet. They laid there panting, trying to reclaim lost breath.

Val wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Shit, this is the warmest I've felt" she said.

"It gets better" Robb said as he felt he was ready to resume without the worry of popping too soon.

Val groaned as she felt Robb move again. Her still sensitive quim sent out mini-spasms of pleasure.

"Robb, oh gods Robb" she said in a breathless tone.

Robb grinned as he slowly increased his speed wanting this to last longer this time. Val pulled Robb's head down in to a very hot passionate kiss. They kissed letting their tongues clRobb and slither around one another. Their bodies working in unison to get the max amount of pleasure from each other. Robb's hands gliding up and down Val's body. Never stopping. Val groaned at this. She returned the favor letting her hands stroke Robb's body liking how hard it felt against her softer one.

"OH GODS ROBB!" Val screamed as she hit her second peak.

This time Robb couldn't hold back.

"VAL!" Robb howled.

They laid there their bodies covered with sweat tired from their exertion.

After a while Val took her hand and began to pump Robb's dick til he was fully erect. She then brought her mouth out and let her tongue slither out and began to lick Robb's rod.

Robb groaned at this.

"That's it Val, lick it, lick my cock. Put it in your mouth and suck it all in" Robb ordered.

Val obeyed as she took Robb's member into her mouth and began to bob her head back and forth letting her tongue swirl and lick his length as it entered and exited her mouth. Her hand massaged his sac.

Robb groaned at this as he moved his hips to slide through Val's hand.

Val then returned her mouth to Robb's meat and resumed her suck and bob method. Robb closed his eyes to enjoy Val's sucking. It was nice to have something different since he usually got his blowjobs from Shireen nowadays, which were nice, but it doesn't hurt to have something different once and a while.

"Shit, here it comes" Robb warned.

Val was ready and felt the rush of come erupting out and she drank it all down. Once the stream was gone she sucked and licked til Robb was fully hard again. She then pulled back.

Robb pushed Val down and yanked her pants down then her soaked panties.

"So fucking wet" he muttered.

"Yes I am, fuck me Robb, fuck me" Val cried as she spread her legs wide.

Robb didn't have the heart to resist and speared his pike deep into Val's core. Val shrieked as she was filled once more with Robb. It had been so long since she had his cock. Robb then began to pump in and out of Val and she gripped Robb's shoulders tightly.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh yes Robb. Fuck me, harder, faster, fuck that's so good" Val moaned.

"Robb, I am coming" Val cried.

"Come for me wench, come" Robb barked as his hand went down and began to tweak her clit.

"Oh god" Val screamed as she came.

The walls of her quim clenched and spasmed around Robb's dick, but Robb didn't slow or stop. He kept thrusting in and out. This prolonged and extended Val's orgasm. She was trembling and shaking then stopped. She was breathing hard and heavy.

"We're not done yet" Robb said.

"I know, but can I take a small rest?" Val asked.

Robb just nodded as he began to lick and suck her lovely breasts. Val groaned at this.

"I thought you were going to let me rest?" she asked.

"I am, but I need something to do to keep me busy" Robb said with a smirk.

Val withered and moaned as Robb feasted on her tits. His mouth was on one while the other was being toyed with by his hand then he'd switch between them making sure both mounds were pleasured equally. Robb's thrusts had slowed to a crawl began to rev up again and Val was back in pleasure land.

"Oh god, Robb" Val moaned.

Robb kept going enjoying himself.

This went on with Robb playing with Val's body like a fine tune instrument. Val cried out as she was hit with another climax. But Robb didn't slow at all then he came inside her. He then pulled out and Val got dressed and headed out of his chambers.


	27. Selyse Florent

Selyse knew that the moment her husband lost her head, Robb Stark would target her next. She had learned from Meisandre the best way of getting what she wanted. She was going to seduce the Young Wolf.

The next time Robb entered her cell, she was completely naked.

Robb was marveling at Selyse fit body. For a woman who spends so much time stuck in a tower at Dragonstone she kept herself in shape. He kneaded and squeezed her delicious C cups making Selyse moan. Then Robb's hands traveled down petting and stroking her flat stomach and hips and inner thigh. Selyse whimpered and whined wanting Robb to touch her moist center. But Robb avoided it.

"Damnit Robb, play with my pussy, I need it" Selyse cried.

"Whatever the Lady wants" Robb said as he used two fingers and began to tickle her wet folds. Soon he too was naked

Selyse moaned at this as she rotated her hips wanting more, but Robb kept teasing. Soaking her snatch.

"Oh, oh, oh Robb. Fuck. Please just stick those fingers inside me" she cried.

Robb inserted two fingers inside her sopping quim and Selyse trembled and cried out as she came. Robb never stopped as he pumped those fingers in and out of her prolong her orgasm.

"OH Robb!" she screamed.

Robb then pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his hard cock. Selyse cried out so loud it echoed through out the large space. Robb thrust in and out of her as Selyse withered and wiggled under Robb.

"Yes Robb, yes, oh yes. Fuck me, fuck me so good baby. Oh fuck!" Selyse moaned.

Robb groaned as he felt Selyse's pussy clench around him as she came again. But he kept going enjoying it. Selyse pulled his face to hers and they shared a tongue-filled kiss then her hands went to his back and gripped on tight as Robb pounded her.

"Here it comes" Robb warned.

"In me, pour it all inside me Robb" Selyse mewled.

Robb grunted as he shot his load deep inside Selyse.

They laid there breathing hard, their bodies slicked with sweat with only the humming of the engines heard.

"How much longer we got up here?" Robb asked.

"More than enough" Selyse said with a smirk as she flexed her PC muscles.

Robb felt himself get hard again.

Selyse bent her head down and took it all in her mouth and Robb gasped feeling her hot mouth.

"Oh, fuck" Robb gasped.

"Not yet Your Grace, but we'll get to that" Selyse said.

Robb couldn't believe this. He just couldn't believe this was actually happening and had to actually pinch himself in hopes this was a dream. He was so glad he didn't wake up.

Selyse bobbed her head up and down on Robb's lap. Her saliva slipping out of her mouth coating Robb's rod making it glisten. One hand was cupping his balls while the other was playing with herself. She wanted to be wet and ready for when this beast was inside her. So her juices began to pool on the floor below her.

"Shit, going to come" Robb groaned.

Selyse increased her sucking and she was rewarded with Robb shooting his load into her mouth. She drank it down and kept sucking to get him hard again. She then pulled back and got on top of the table and stretched her legs out, using her fingers to open her juicy pussy lips. The look on her face read, 'fuck me'.

Robb got up and aimed his hard cock and slammed into Selyse. They both moaned as they connected. Selyse couldn't believe how deep Robb was inside her. While Robb couldn't believe how tight Selyse was. Then Robb began to move and Selyse moaned and wiggled on the table, which caused it to shift and wobble.

Robb held Selyse's hips as he worked his thrusts in and out varying them in speeds to draw out as much pleasure as he could for not only himself, but Selyse too.

"Oh, oh, oh god Mr. Ketchum, yes, yes fuck me fuck me" Selyse cried.

Robb grunted as he slammed his dick in and out of Selyse. She was so slick, hot and tight. It felt so good. He then grabbed Selyse's legs and threw them over his shoulders and raised her ass off the tabletop as he drove deeper into Selyse.

"So deep, oh god, so fucking deep" Selyse wailed.

Robb groaned as he felt Selyse's snatch squeeze him as she orgasmed. He didn't want to come now, not now. He wanted to feel more of this delicious pussy. So using all of her willpower he held back. He had to pause his thrusts to cool himself down. As soon as Selyse stopped orgasming he started again. Selyse moaned as she felt Robb resume to slide in and out of her. She loved how big Robb was and how full she was now. Such an amazing and glorious feeling.

Robb kept going til Selyse came again and Robb couldn't hold back any more. He spewed his load deep inside Selyse.


	28. Melisandre

Melisandre moaned as Robb groped her tit and rubbed her pussy. She was getting so hot and was starting to pant. The friction Robb was creating was making her so wet, she needed more. They were in a hut near the Eastwatch-by-the-sea and close to the sea. They weren't really worried about their privacy, as all the Black Brothers had gone to Castle Black for a summons.

"Robb, please, please" she murmured.

"Please what?" Robb asked idly.

"Fuck me, touch me" Melisandre pleaded.

Robb chuckled as he worked the straps off Melisandre's robes letting them drop to the floor. She was now completely naked. Robb slid his hand up and touched her skin. Melisandre sucked in a breath as she felt Robb's hands on her body, no barriers. She was dripping now.

"Oh yes, mmmm, more, please Robb more" Melisandre mewled.

She pushed her ass back against Robb's groin feeling his leek. She began to grind and Robb groaned and made his hands work faster on the priestess' body. He jammed his middle and ring fingers into Melisandre's tight quim and pumped them in and out as his other hand gripped her breast like he was kneading dough. Melisandre was breathing quite hard. Her hips rocking to Robb's fingers.

"Oh god, yes, oh yes, Robb" Melisandre moaned as she threw her head back.

Robb barely had time to avoid getting hit by the back of his lover's head. He wasn't prepared for that move. He'd need to punish her for them. He slowed his fingers and that made Melisandre groan.

"Why, why are you slowing down? I'm so close" the red haired woman whined.

"This is for almost hitting me" Robb said.

It took time for Melisandre to figure out what Robb was talking about since her brain was so filled with those oh so pleasure feelings. Then it got her.

"Oh, sorry" she murmured.

"Forgiven, now where were we?" Robb asked as he sped up his fingers.

Melisandre howled as she rocked her hips. She was now practically soaked and some of her juices were leaking down her legs. If you didn't know better you'd swear she was peeing her pants.

"ROBB!" Melisandre gasped as she came.

Robb pulled his hand from Melisandre's crotch and shoved his fingers into Melisandre's mouth as she sucked her juices from his fingers moaning. Robb then undid his pants and let them drop along with his smallclothes. His cock ready for action.

"Where you wanna be fucked?" Robb whispered to his lover.

She just moaned in response

Robb chuckled as he nodded. He then led Melisandre over to a table. She gripped the edges of it presenting herself to Robb. Robb wasted no time lining up and shoving all of himself into her. Melisandre let out a high pitch moan as she was penetrated. Robb was so big, bigger than anything she's ever had up in her cunt before. She loved how Robb's cock just fit her.

Robb gripped Melisandre's hips and began thrusting in and out of her.

Robb groaned as he felt Melisandre's pussy clench around him and he had to slow to a crawl not wanting come just yet. But it was hard since Melisandre's pussy was doing its best to squeeze his cream from its sack.

When Melisandre's cunt walls relaxed a bit Robb resumed his pummeling. Melisandre's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her grip tightened on the table, her knuckles turning white. Below them Melisandre's juices were pooling on the floor. That'd be cleaned up later along with the puddle she had created over by the sink. But that was later, now she was going to be fucked and fucked proper.

Robb groaned as he finally let loose his torrent filling Melisandre with his crème. Melisandre cried loudly as she climaxed again. Robb pulled out of her used pussy and Melisandre turned around and got on her knees. She took Robb's spent member into her mouth and began to suck it clean. She savored the mixed cocktail of her and Robb's seed on his ten pound sausage. Her eyes flicked upwards to catch his eyes.

When she pulled back it was shiny and hard again.

Robb picked Melisandre up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. After making the small trek from the table to a nearby wall, he pushed her up against the cool surface. Melisandre gasped as her bare back touched it. Robb wiggled and then popped himself back into Melisandre's abused slit.

"Mmm," Melisandre purred.

Robb shifted his stance to remain upright as well give him power to use. He then began to thrust in and out of and Melisandre moaned wildly .

"Fuck me harder Robb, harder. I want to feel it" Melisandre demanded.

"The wall might collapse"

"I fucking don't care" Melisandre growled as she tightened her grip around Robb like a boa constrictor.

Robb could feel it and he knew he'd have to give in. Melisandre was quite stubborn. So he increased his pace ramming in and out of the wall like a runaway freight train.

"OH FUCKING GOD YES! PRAISE FUCKING RH'LLOR ABOVE!" Melisandre screamed.

Her juices sprayed out of her for a third time creating a third puddle in the kitchen. Robb kept going not slowing this time, working through the urge to blow. He somehow got through it though his body was telling him this was his last one then he'd a break. So he went for broke. Slamming in and out of Melisandre so much so that her back and ass left the wall before meeting it with force.

"FUCK!" Robb cried as he came inside Melisandre.

Melisandre moaned as she was again filled with Robb cream.

Exhausted they slid to the floor. Both breathing hard.

In a little while, Robb carried the exhaisted Melisandre outside and made her take support from the nearby tree. He then re-inserted his now hard cock back into her cunt.

Melisandre groaned as she felt something hard, thick and hot slide in and out of her quivering pussy from behind. She was standing though bent slightly. She was gripping a nearby tree for support, she was gripping the tree so hard she was sure she'd have bark under her fingernails. A pair of hands were grasping and groping her breasts. A heavy pant was blowing in her ear.

"Oh Robb, fuck me," Melisandre moaned.

Robb grunted as he spilled another load into Melisandre. Melisandre sighed as she felt Robb's hot seed swim in her. She then straightened up and walked naked to the open water nearby. Robb watched and followed her. Neither bothering to worry about their clothes since the black brothers were away on summons. Melisandre got in the water letting the cool liquid cool her hot body. Robb just blinked. Melisandre looked fucking hotter wet.

Melisandre grinned as she swam around a bit then swam to Robb and gripped Robb's swollen organ and pumped it a few times.

"Ever fuck in the sea?" she asked.

Robb shook his head.

"Well now you will" Melisandre said lustfully.

She used a hand, which was under the water and lined up his hard-on and then sank down. It felt so good. She wrapped her arms around Robb's neck and began to move. It took some getting used to due to the water resistance she was fighting, but she soon found her pace. Robb held her squeezing her firm butt cheeks. They shared hot passionate kisses. As their tongues did battle with one another. When Melisandre got tired Robb took over gripping her ass and pounding her to him as hard he could with the water around him.

Melisandre let out a howl as she orgasmed. Robb grunted as his seed flowed into her. Melisandre rested her head on Robb's chest to catch her breath. She felt Robb peck the top of her head and she looked up and grinned.

"We still have more places to explore" she said.

"I can't wait" Robb said.


	29. Gilly

Gilly blinked. She was in her room at Castle Black. She looked around to find Robb walking in. He was bare chest and only wearing pants.

"There you are my wildling, are you ready?" Robb asked.

"Yes" Gilly said breathlessly.

Robb quickly made it to her huge featherbed. He hovered above Gilly and kissed her hard. Gilly moaned into the kiss as she felt his hands grip her breasts through the barely there fabric.

"Robb" Gilly gasped.

Soon the fabric was torn away effortlessly and she was naked. Gilly looked down and found Robb had some removed his pants and his iron hard cock was just at her entrance.

"Fuck me Robb. Make me good. I want it, I need it" Gilly begged.

"As you wish" Robb said as he pushed into her.

Gilly gasped as she felt her tight cunt stretch wide to Robb's rod.

"Oh Robb" she gasped.

Soon Robb was fully sheathed inside Gilly and began humping her with short hard thrusts.

"Yes, yes, yes. Robb, yes, yes" Gilly squeaked.

Robb grunted and groaned as he plowed Gilly's twat. Their arms wrapped around one another as they traded kisses and their hands roamed each other's bodies. Gilly's liked Robb's tight muscles and she caressed them like they were a god's. Robb's hands pinched and tweaked Gilly's nipples as he cupped and groped her entire breasts.

"OH ROBB COMING!" Gilly wailed.

"Come for me my lavender princess, come for me" Robb urged.

Gilly's orgasm hit her hard as her juices spilled out soaking not only Robb's groin and her inner thighs, but the bed below them. She was panting, but Robb kept going. He was now pounding her in longer strokes that touched places that they didn't touch before.

"God yes" Gilly slurred in pleasure.

Robb kept going as he moved his head down and began licking Gilly's sweaty breasts. Gilly moaned at this and arched her back wanting to get more of this new feeling.

"Mmmm Robb, feels so good. Please make me feel good, please" she purred.

Robb answered by taking one of Gilly's nipples and began suckling.

"SHIT!" Gilly screamed as she went through another orgasm.

Robb finally came after she had spilled her essence three more times.

Gilly was panting heavily.

Several minutes later Gilly was in the back sitting on the bed with her legs spread wide. Robb was in between them pumping his cock in and out of Gilly's soaking cunt again.

"Yes, oh yes! Fuck me Robb! Ram that monster cock in me. I want it all" Gilly moaned.

Robb grunted as he sped up his thrusts. It was hard since Gilly's cunt was so fucking tight that it took time to even get all of it inside her in the first place. Yes, she was damn wet, but it still was hard.

"Shit, you have goddamn tight cunt Gilly. You must have the tightest cunt ever" Robb said panting slightly.

"And you must have the biggest cock I've ever laid eyes on. Much bigger than Sam's or Jon's" Gilly gasped as Robb hit a sweet spot inside her.

"How do you know how big they are?" Robb asked slightly curious.

"Duh, I peeked on them when they took a piss. What kind of girl do you take me for" Gilly said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Robb said nothing since he didn't want to mess with a good thing here. He just kept pumping away at Gilly.

"Oh god, coming!" she shrieked.

Robb felt his cock get squeezed tightly and he stopped all motion. He wasn't ready to come again just yet.

Gilly slumped over a bit panting. Her forehead was resting on Robb's shoulder.

"Yeah, now get back to fucking me. I want to come again" Gilly said in a bossy tone.

"Yes ma'am" Robb said cheekily as he resumed his thrusting.

She licked and sucked the beast til she deemed it ready for much tighter things. She got up on the wooden counter used to pot plants and took off her underwear without removing her skirt. She then spread her legs and wiggled her finger for Robb to enter her. She remembered how wide she was stretched when Robb first speared her. It was amazing the pain, the pleasure. It was so much at once.

Now here they were deep in their fucking and Gilly knew she was hooked.

Robb loved getting pussy. He rarely got it since Melisandre wouldn't give him the time of day. Brienne was on a mission, Selyse was busy, and Val was also on a mission. This left him in need, but he figured he'd have to work it out himself. Then Gilly came into the picture and here he was fucking her. Life was damn good at the moment.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit" Gilly moaned with each of Robb's thrusts.

"Fuck, coming" Robb exclaimed.

Gilly felt Robb's seed coat her insides and it kept coming. Shit, he was like a goddamn hose. When he finally stopped she found he was still as hard a rock.

"Damn, don't you ever get soft?" Gilly asked.

"Yeah, just takes a long time. Want more?" Robb asked.

"Hell yeah" Gilly said.

Robb grinned and began thrusting again. His seed was leaking out of Gilly and falling to the floor. Neither paid any attention to it since they were so wrapped up in their own pleasure.

In the end Gilly came several times with Robb flooding her cunt twice more before pulling out. Gilly then got on her knees and licked Robb clean savoring her taste and Robb's mixed as one. They sure tasted damn good together. Once clean and Gilly had a nice belly full of Robb's come they cleaned themselves up.


	30. Missandei

It had been two weeks since Missandei had arrived at Eastwatch by the sea to propose a marriage between Danaerys Targaryen and the Young Wolf. But Robb continously asked her to fuck him until one day,

"I'm ready Robb, make love to me" Missandei said.

"Are you sure Missandei?" Robb asked.

"Yes I am Robb" Missandei said then kissed him.

Robb kissed Missandei back and knew she was ready. Their kiss turned quite passionate as Robb's arms wrapped around Missandei's waist and her arms around his neck. They walked backwards and then fell back on the bed. Robb was on top of Missandei as Missandei raked her hands, her fingers through Robb's messy auburn hair. Robb caressed Missandei bare arms making her shiver.

"Robb, we can't do it with clothes on" Missandei said breathing hard. Her hormones were racing.

Robb nodded as he took off his shirt. Missandei peeled her gown off. Robb stared at Missandei's naked chest and this her feel self-conscious.

"Robb" she said embarrassment.

"You're beautiful Missandei" Robb said with the deepest sincerity.

Robb then captured her lips and they resumed kissing with Robb's hands now touching her small breasts. She moaned as Robb touched them. It felt so amazing. A hell of a lot better than when she touched them herself. She felt her nipples harden and then Robb's thumb just had to flick them. This caused her to gasp. Her nipples had always been quite sensitive.

Robb seeing this smirked. He then dipped his head down and began to suckle them. Missandei mewled and cried out.

"Oh Robb, Robb" she whined.

Robb's hands worked Missandei's lower smallclothes off and then began to rub her hot center. Missandei squirmed at feeling this new sensation and it just compounded into a huge blow of pure ecstasy.

"Robb!" Missandei screamed as she climaxed.

Robb felt his hands get soaked with her juices as he kept rubbing them. He also kept up sucking on her nipples making sure to switch between the two.

"Robb stop, please, I need to breath" Missandei pleaded.

So Robb backed off so Missandei could regain her breath.

"You cheated Stark" she said when she regained herself.

"How so?" Robb asked.

"You still have more clothes on than I do" Missandei said.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Robb challenged.

"Oh, I'll show you" Missandei said.

Before Robb could figure out what Missandei was going to do he was tackled to the bed with Missandei on top of him.

"Time for me to return the favor" she growled.

Taking off Robb's pants and boxers Robb's cock sprung up and slapped Missandei in the face. Her face stared at it then took it in hand and let rubbed his member against her cheek feeling the heat coming off the phallus. She then turned her head and kissed the side and kept going kissing the flesh pole then once finished kissing it all over she took the cock head into her mouth and began to suckle on it as her hand pumped him.

Robb groaned feeling Missandei's attention on his organ. He closed his eyes letting himself just feel.

Missandei kept going slowly taking more of Robb into her mouth, but couldn't get it all in. So she used her hand on whatever she couldn't get in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down licking and sucking. Her saliva coated Robb's cock and her hand.

"Ugh, Missandei, that feels so good" Robb murmured.

This gave Missandei confidence since this was her first ever blowjob. Sure, she read books to figure out a technique. But this was the first time she's used it and didn't know if Robb would like it. So far he was enjoying it. That thrilled her.

"Missandei, going to come" Robb warned.

Missandei just kept going wanting to taste Robb. Soon her mouth was filled with a liquid she wasn't familiar with. She swirled it in her mouth examining it before swallowing. It was salty, but wasn't bad at all in her mind.

Robb looked up panting.

"That was amazing Missandei" he said.

Missandei blushed at the compliment.

"Do you still want to go all the way?" Robb asked.

"Yes Robb" Missandei said confidently.

Robb nodded and pulled Missandei up and kissed her. He could taste the remnants of himself on Missandei's mouth, but ignored it. They kept kissing with Missandei now on the bottom and Robb on top. His cock rubbing Missandei's soaked cunt.

"Please, enough Robb. I want you to fuck me, please" Missandei pleaded.

"As you wish" Robb whispered into Missandei's ear making her shiver in delight.

She gasped when she felt Robb enter her. He was so big inside her. She wasn't sure he'd even fit.

"Oh Robb" she cried.

"Missandei, you're so tight" Robb hissed as he kept pushing in bit by bit.

When he reached her hymen he paused and looked her in the eye.

"I'm ready Robb" Missandei said firmly as she wrapped her arms around Robb's neck.

Robb pulled back then pushed in hard ripping away Missandei virginity. A sharp slicing pain ripped through Missandei and she closed her eyes tightly as tears leaked out. It hurt so much. All the books said it would hurt, but they lied on how much it would hurt.

Robb sensing Missandei's distress stopped. He wiped Missandei's tears away and held her gently kissing her, touching her to sooth her. Missandei felt all the love being poured into Robb's kisses and tender caresses. The pain ebbed and she opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Robb asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Robb, please make love to me" Missandei said quietly like speaking too loud would ruin the moment.

Robb nodded and began to slowly slide in and out of Missandei. She gritted her teeth for a moment feeling a slight pain, but that slowly faded as pleasure increased.

"So good Robb, you feel so good inside me" Missandei moaned.

Robb's pumping slowly increased in small increments Missandei was panting and moaning with Robb's grunts and groans. Their bodies getting into a rhythm of the oldest dance in history.

"Oh Robb, yes Robb. Love me, faster, harder. I want to feel it all and more, more" Missandei yearned.

Robb obliged feeling so good and wanting Missandei to feel as good as he was feeling.

They kept going making love til they both reached their peaks and came together.

"ROBB!" Missandei screamed.

"MISSANDEI!" Robb cried.

Robb then dropped exhausted. Missandei gently pushed Robb to the side so he his weight wasn't fully on her. She sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Danaerys Targaryen arrives in a fortnight," She reminded him.

"So we have a fortnight together."


	31. Danaerys Targaryen

The wedding was a long boring affair. Robb Stark and Danaerys targaryen were both joined in matrimony so that they could share the Iron Throne as husband and wife. Now that the two were alone after the festivities, Dany decided she needed some fun.

"Robb, now's time for our little party" Dany said with a smile.

"What do you mean we jus-"

Robb stopped mid sentence for when he turned around his jaw dropped. There in front of him was Dany, completely naked, her clothes were in a pile against the wall. Though Robb was too frozen to even stare at Dany if he did then he'd see that Dany was quite fit with a taut stomach and athletic legs. Her breasts were a nice B close to C and she had no hair of her pussy whatsoever.

"Well Robb, aren't you going to get 'dressed' for the party?" Dany asked.

Robb was still frozen from shock and Dany sighed.

 _Guess I'll have to do it myself_ she thought.

So she made her way over and began undressing the stone still Robb. Once he was as naked as she was she stared a bit with bits of drool coming from her mouth. Damn, Robb was build.

Robb snapped out of his daze and realized he was nude. He gulped and tried to cover himself up, but Dany slapped his hands away.

"Come Robb, you saw mine so I get to see yours" she said.

"What's going on here Dany?" Robb asked.

"We're going to celebrate our wedding Robb, all night long" Dany said saying the last part in a very husky tone.

Robb's cock jumped at this.

"Looks like someone's ready" Dany smirked.

With that Dany launched herself at Robb and threw him on the bed. She then began kissing Robb hard and Robb though a bit hesitant began kissing back though not with the intensity that Dany had.

"How come you are so horny?" Robb asked as soon as his mouth was free.

"I haven't had a decent fuck in years." Dany said as she bit and sucked Robb's neck.

Robb groaned and rolled them over so he was on top. He then began taking control and kissed Dany hard as his hands roamed her body. Dany moaned as gasped as Robb's hands touched her everywhere. His fingertips danced across her skin like the flames licking her skin. It just made her more aroused. When he began cupping and groping her chest she thrusted it out wanting more. She groaned into the kiss as Robb tweaked her hard nipples.

Robb moved down from Dany's mouth to her neck, but didn't linger there and traveled down to her breasts and began paying much attention to them. His hands graced her taut stomach then to her wet folds. He tickled them a bit never enter her. This made Dany push her hips out wanting them in her.

"Quit teasing me" Dany growled.

"As you wish" Robb said as he shoved three fingers into Dany's cunt.

Dany arched off the bed and howled with a bit of pain and lots of pleasure as since it had been so long since she had gotten any good pleasure that was done by herself. Robb began pumping his fingers in and out of Dany as he lavished her tits. Dany was holding on to Robb's head keeping in one spot as she rode Robb's finger to a grand orgasm.

When she finally came down she was panting hard since she could remember that last time she came so hard. She swore she saw stars.

Robb looked up a bit red in the face due to not getting a heck of a lot of oxygen since he was basically getting smothered by Dany.

"Like that?" he asked.

Dany just nodded since she couldn't find her voice. She then saw Robb stick his fingers that were in her pussy mouth. She took them and sucked off her own juices groaning with delight at the tangy taste it had.

"Then you'll love this" Robb said with a smirk.

He then shifted and pushed his cock into Dany's still sensitive pussy. Dany moaned and gasped as she felt him enter her. Damn, he was so thick and big. She didn't know if she could take him all.

Robb knew Dany was telling the truth of it being a while since she was damn tight. Once he was fully inside the queen he began pumping in and out of her slowly at first, but that didn't last since Dany didn't seem to want that.

"Fuck me Robb, fuck me" Dany barked.

Robb smirked and began moving faster and Dany held on for dear life. She felt her whole body was on fire as a tsunami of pleasure rushed through her over and over. Robb's rod was touching every single place inside her it seemed. She grabbed Robb's head and kissed him hard with Robb returning the kiss.

Sweat dripped off their bodies as they continued the ancient dance. Neither one wanting to let go of one another. Robb thrusted hard inside Dany as he came with Dany coming just a little after Robb. They laid there panting hard from the exertion they went through.

"You said all night, right?" Robb asked.

"Yeah" Dany said.

"Then what are we waiting for" Robb said.

"Oh Robb" Dany moaned.

Robb smirked as he looked up at his Dany. His mouth was suckling on Dany's hard nipple. One of his hands was massaging the other breast and tweaking the nipple too. The other was working Dany's cunt. He had two fingers inside her pumping in and out.

"Robb, your fingers feels so good inside me" Dany groaned.

Robb then curved his fingers, which caused Dany to arch her back and let out a low guttural moan that meant she was coming. Her juices drenched Robb's hand. He then pulled out his fingers and smeared the juices on it all over her breasts and devoured them.

"I need you in me Robb. I need your cock inside me again." Dany begged.

Robb then positioned himself and pushed his hard rod into his wife. Dany moaned loudly as she was filled for the second time that day. Once fully sheathed Robb began pumping away in and out of her. Dany wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. She pulled him close and they kissed.

"Fuck Dany, you're so tight" Robb groaned.

"Like this" Dany said as she worked her cunt and clenched around her son.

Robb moaned at this.

"Fuck me Robb, fuck me good" Dany purred.

Robb began thrusting in and out of his Dany reveling how tight she was even after all this time.

"Oh yes, I love your cock Robb, just like Khal Drogo's so big, so thick" Dany moaned.

Robb grunted and groaned with each thrust til he emptied himself inside his Dany again. He pulled out panting and wiping the sweat from his brow. He felt like he had fought an entire army of Unsullied.

"That was lovely Robb" Dany said smiling contently.

Robb leaned down and kissed his wife on the lips. Dany kissed back and grabbed the back of his head threading her fingers through his hair. They kissed passionately as Dany's other hand stroked Robb member back to hardness. Once she got that done she pulled her mouth away and licked her hand tasting her own juices. She murmured in content.

Robb just watched this as his cock throbbed. Damn, Dany looked so hot doing that. She was a damn sex machine hidden under her kind and gentle exterior. No one knew Dany loved sex and was a fucking demon in the sack, closet, wherever she could get it.

"Oh Robb, I'm ready for more" Dany moaned as she played with herself.

Robb shook his head and then moved his wife's fingers away so he could slam his cock back into her. He then began fucking her in long deep thrusts. He dipped his head and ravished the Targaryen's chest nipping Dany's nipples as well as sucking them. He licked the entire of the globe of flesh before alternating to the other fleshy globe.

Dany groaned and held Robb's head to her chest loving his tender loving care. He could fuck her with the greatest voracity then switch to slow arduous lovemaking. She wondered how his previous lovers kept sane with these two sides to Robb.

"Oh baby, suckle my tits. Bite them, lick them. God, it feels so good" Dany moaned as she arched her back of the mattress.

Robb added grinding his groin into Dany's as he thrusted into her. He rubbed against Dany's clit each time causing her to expel a loud gasp each time. She felt her cunt contract and her juices flowed as Robb kept going extending her orgasm. She gripped Robb's hair tightly as she rode through her orgasm.

Robb shot his load several minutes after his Dany's orgasm had subsided. He pulled out spent. He laid by his Dany's side as they both went to sleep, near dawn.

 **A/N: And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes** _ **The Story Of The Young Wolf.**_ **Now I plan on having a replacement** _ **Game of Thrones**_ **fanfic and have made a poll so please vote for which story you want to see replace** _ **The Story Of The Young Wolf.**_ **Hope y'all have a great day.**  
 **-RobbStark2002**


End file.
